Everything In Its Place
by T Mallard
Summary: Taking off only a month after The Dark Duck, our hero is left in emotion turmoil. Just as things begin to settle into place with all his loved ones, something goes terribly wrong. ..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Ratcatcher purred through St. Canard late into the night. The streets were clear and everything in our hero's beloved town seemed to be at peace. He glanced down at his watch quickly to see it was just past three AM, and the feeling of sand in his eyes told him, it was probably best to call it a night. With a deep yawn he hit the brakes and swerved the bike into a turn, taking off back in the opposite direction.

Due to a mixture of Darkwing's exhaustion and a simple case of habit, he now found himself passing a very familiar neighborhood. Slowing down, he came to a stop several feet away from the home of Morgana McCawber. He blinked up at the eerie structure and gave a sigh. It had been a week since their last date which was very unusual for the couple. Up until a recent battle between himself, The Fearsome Five and Taurus Bulba, the two had become used to seeing each other upwards of two to three times a week.

His hand moved to the keys hanging from the ignition to kill the engine, but his grasp froze as an abundance of mixed emotion filled his gut. Things had become so complicated; at least in Drake's mind. It hadn't helped that he had noticed a change in his girlfriend. It was subtle, but enough to set off alarms in Darkwing's head. She was in love and she was reaching for more than the masked mallard was sure he could offer.

Darkwing gave his head a firm shake and began to drive towards the bridge. He didn't deny that he missed her terribly and wanted nothing more than to spent time with her; there was just so much hurt involved. Not only was there the issue of her once being affiliated with Drake's late brother Damean, the infamous Negaduck, but also the matter of his hiding the fact that he was Gosalyn's biological father. No matter how many times he told himself he had done it to protect her, he didn't think that explanation would keep his loved ones satisfied, regardless of their initial acceptance.

Gosalyn herself had completely skirted the issue. It had been brought up once and after a brief explanation, the duckling had seemed content with the answers shed received. Drake knew she was a spirited and resilient child, but deep down he knew there must have been some feelings of anger, resentment, confusion and hurt to name a few. Truth be told, some things were easier left unsaid and so he convinced himself that being as hot headed and opinionated as Gosalyn was, if she had something to say, she would.

Darkwing came out of his day dream just in time to realize that he was approaching the Bay Bridge supports. In moments he entered the Tower through one of the windows, landing The Ratcatcher gracefully in its place. He wasted not one minute heading home to shower and crawl into bed. School had recently started back up and he had learned his darling daughter was far more challenging to get up and get organized during the first few weeks of school than she normally was having spent two months on a less strict schedule during her summer holiday. He would need to be up a little earlier to try and get a jump on the day.

Back at McCawber Manor, the figure of Morgana peering from her front room window had gone unseen by the distracted drake as he had come and gone. There was a time when clouds may have filled the sky and furious rain and thunderous lightning may have crashed high above St. Canard, but instead a look of sorrow filled the witches face as she let the spider web drapes fall back over the window. As she slowly moved back through her living room, taking a seat in a nearby chair, her bats flew to her from the curtain rod to land on her black silk pajamas. She had been just getting ready for bed when she stopped to peer out at the moon, thinking of her love and wondering what he was doing. Excitement had filled her heart to see the Ratcatcher pull up but she was soon disappointed to see him drive off as just as quickly as he had come. At this, Archie gave a low grumbling as he scurried down her arm to perch in her open hand and his dear Morgana looked down at him sadly.

"I know my love. I know." She sighed in response and the spider folded his two from legs in front of himself, deepening his scowl. "You told me something was wrong. I just didn't want to believe it. After everything that happened I just thought we would be beyond this kind of thing."

The spider then raised a tiny fist, shaking it at his lady and grumbling some more. "Now Archie, I know you are concerned about me, but you needn't speak of Dark that way." She set him on the arm of the chair and cupped her face in her hands as she hunched over in her seat. "I know he still loves me. I just need to get him to open up." The bats gave several chirps in unison and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"No! No more love potions! I'll get to the bottom of this myself!" She said and the bats deflated with disappointment.

Morgana was truly unsure of what the problem could be. There were so many unresolved issues that it was hard to figure out which may be bothering him enough for him to be avoiding her. Especially when he had been so convincing that everything was alright. It had been a month since Negaduck had fallen. Enough was enough. Something had to change. She sighed again and stood to go upstairs to bed.

Drake groaned as his alarm clock woke him from a rather restless sleep. He slammed his fist down on it and slowly dragged himself out of bed. He stopped at Gosalyn's door and gave it two firm taps before poking his head in and smiling at the jumble of snoring blankets in a heap on his daughter's bed. He moved inside the room and pulled her comforter down enough to see her squeeze her eyes shut and frown deeply with a snort.

"C'mon kiddo. Rise and shine." He said softly.

"Nuh uh! My alarm hasn't gone off yet." She grumbled.

"Fine. But I expect you to get your tail moving as soon as it does." He said. Gosalyn grumbled again and pulled her blanket back over her head to which Drake sniggered to himself silently. He was almost at her door when the buzzer of her alarm went off and she quickly slapped it to silence it.

"I could have slept like a minute longer!" She protested and drake couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sure you'll manage. Now come on Gos. Get moving. I'm not driving you and Honker if you miss the bus again. I have things to do this morning." He said on his way out.

"Like what?"

"Like, parent stuff!" He called back.

"Parent stuff? That's such a cheap answer!"

When the grumpy duckling finally arrived in the kitchen, Drake had already been half done his first cup of coffee and sitting with his bill deep in a newspaper. Once Gosalyn had poured herself a bowl of sugar coated sugar bombs, he swiftly removed the sports section and passed it to her. He could hear her chomping away and rustling the pages as he was finishing up his own sections and like a switch, the grumpy duckling was now becoming more like her over active rambunctious self.

"Hey Dad, do you think Launchpad will come home from Duckburg today?" She asked with a mouth full of cereal. Drake lowered his paper and gave her a stern unnoticed look.

"I don't know Gos. We'll see."

"Well if he does, we should do something fun!"

"We'll see sweetie." He said again raising his paper.

The doorbell rang and the girl jumped up. "That's Honk!" She exclaimed rushing to get the door and the two reemerged moments later.

"Good morning Mr. Mallard." Came the nasally voice of Honker Muddlefoot.

"Good morning Honker. You know you don't have to ring the bell. You can show yourself in." Drake reminded the young boy for probably close to the millionth time.

"Yes sir."

"I know! We should go see Brainwashing Bloodsuckers From Bermuda part three! After this weekend it won't be in theaters anymore!" Gosalyn said and Drake dropped his paper to cock an unimpressed brow at her and noticed Honkers fallen expression.

"And why on earth would we do that?" Drake asked.

"For something fun to do when Launchpad comes home." She said.

"Right." Drake chuckled. "Because A. Launchpad would **really** want to see _**that**_ and B. I'd allow you watch that kind of garbage."

"Why not? I've seen the first two!" She demanded.

"And when exactly did I permit this?"

"You didn't! You were on a date with Morgana and me and LP watched it."

"Is that so? Well you're not seeing that movie."

"Well it was worth a try." She grumbled as she slung her back pack over her shoulder. "Come on Honk, I think I hear the bus. Bye Dad."

"Bye Mr. Mallard." Honker said as the two started towards the front room.

"Bye guys. Have a good day and stay out of trouble!" Drake called after them. Once they were gone Drake collected the breakfast dishes and placed them in the sink before picking up the phone and dialing. It rang once and an older gentleman with an English accent answered.

"Good morning, McDuck residence, how may I help you?"

"Oh uh, good morning. I wonder if I could speak with Launchpad?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sir, Mr. McQuack is piloting an expedition for Mr. McDuck in Oilrabia. Would you like me to deliver a message to him when he returns?"

Drake's shoulder fells with disappointment and he shook his head. "No, no. But thank you." He hung up the phone and went to sit in the living room.

Launchpad had gone back to Duckburg for a visit three weeks before and Drake was really starting to miss having the big lug around. He had been the one who insisted he take a vacation and spend some time with his loved ones after they defeated Bulba. He had told LP that with a job as dangerous as being Darkwing Duck's sidekick, it was best to keep in touch with those he cared about more often than he did. While the good hearted pilot had a feeling it was mostly a ruse to push him away in order to take solace, he didn't let his suspicion show. He knew Drake was a very personal and private individual, and sometimes just needed some space. He was just glad DW would have Morgana around to keep an eye on him. He hadn't expected that Drake distance himself from her as well. The only person he spoke to regularly was Gosalyn, and she had no idea just how hurting her father was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Darkwing was in his tower high above Audubon Bay Bridge sitting at his super computer later that evening, but his eyes were looking past the giant monitor which was currently broadcasting the news. He was in such a deep trance that he failed to notice the bright light which momentarily lit up the walls of the tower as a portal appeared in one of the far corners. It was only when faint footstep climbing the spiral stair case up to the podium he was on could be heard, that he came back to reality. He twisted in his chair to look over towards the entry from below and was surprised to see Morgana, smiling brightly and moving towards him with her arms outstretched.

"Dark! I'm glad I caught you before you left for patrol!" She cooed. He stood to embrace her in a hug, but stepped back quickly after, forcing a weak smile.

"Hello Morgana." Was his sheepish reply, and the witch felt a twinge of pain at his introverted body language. His eyes hit the floor and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "What are you doing here? I was just about to head out." He lied.

"I wanted to see you. I haven't heard from you in nearly a week. Is everything okay?" She cupped his cheek in her hand in attempts to comfort him, but he shook his head and stepped back, taking his seat back at his computer.

"I've just been really busy. With LP out of town it's been hard keeping up with things." He paused to let out a chuckle. "I didn't realize how dependent I've become on having a side kick, I guess." Morgana crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. He would have to do better than that to explain his recent behavior.

"That may be Dark, but this isn't like you. You're pulling away from me and I want to know why. If you don't talk to me, how will I ever know what's wrong with you, or with us? Or if there even_** is**_ an us?"

"Of course there's an us! We're fine Morgue, really. And I haven't been avoiding you, I was going to stop by and see you last night, actually." He said hoping this would calm her, even though showing up outside her house was never his intention. He felt a knot grow in his stomach as her expression deepened and the lights of the tower flickered.

"I never said anything about you avoiding me! I said you are pulling away! Is that what you're doing? _Avoiding_ me?" She demanded and Darkwing grimaced at his bad choice in words.

"No no! I just thought that's how you felt. I'm not avoiding you! Like I said, I stopped by last night then when I realized how late it was I decided it was best to come home."

"I know." She said sharply.

"You do?"

"Yes. I was watching you out my window when you pulled up. I was actually stupid enough to think that you came perhaps because you _**missed**_ me and that you may at least stop in for a quick hello, as foolish as that may be."

"If I had known you were awake I would have it's just that-"

"Known I was awake? When am I ever in bed before three o'clock Drake?"

"I don't mean it was too late to visit you!" Darkwing said loudly. He pulled his hat off and rubbed his head becoming frustrated. He took a deep breath and tossed his cap on his chair as he stood and moved towards Morgana. Although she now stood silently, it was obvious that she was infuriated. He took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Look Morgue, I had to get home to get some sleep so I could get up with Gosalyn. School's back in now and I need to be there to make sure she gets up and out the door on time, especially with Launchpad not being around. And yes, I've been distant. But it's not just with you. The only thing I've had time for is work and Gos and I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you, I really am." She rolled her eyes and turned her face away from his, but he took a stepped back into her line of vision. "Listen, it's Monday night. Mondays are always slow, especially with all the kids back in school. I'll finish up early and come straight over to your place to spend some time with you. I promise."

Morgana wanted to remain angry with him and for a brief moment she tried, but looking back into to his dark eyes she felt her defenses begin to fall. She smiled slightly and dropped his hands to bring hers up around his neck.

"Promise?" She asked sweetly and he smiled back with a nod.

"Promise."

Morgana left not long afterward and Darkwing logged into the security feed at the house. Everything was dark and the silent alarms on Gos's bedroom door and window hadn't been triggered so he shut everything down and headed for his bike. After making sure the side car was empty, he took off into the night to begin his rounds.

The night went by fairly smoothly with only three attempted car thefts, two acts of vandalism and a group of shady characters he caught lurking outside the First National Bank with shovels, lighted helmets and duffle bags. After the last of the crooks were dropped off at the police station, Darkwing jumped on his bike and glanced at his watch. It was 1 am. He could do one more quick scan of the city and be at Morgana's before two.

As he was making his way towards McCawber Manor, he saw Megavolt skating along the power lines with a large sack slung over his shoulder. With a deep sigh, Darkwing revved the engine and took off after him. Morgana would have to wait.

Megavolt saw the bike following him, and sped up, turning a corner and heading straight for his light house. As he turned up his street, he looked back to see if the bike was still following him. When he didn't see it he slid down a telephone pole and ran for his home. He slammed the door behind himself and ran up to the top floor. With a sigh of relief he began emptying the contents of his bag, dozens of light bulbs, onto the floor. Once the bag was empty, he began standing them up one by one in neat little rows.

"Finally! We're home safe and sound my little friends!" He said standing up the last one and clapping his hands together happily. "From now on, it's just gonna be you and me! Living in freedom together FOREVER!" He shouted jumping to his feet and ending in a maniacal cackle.

"Hate to burst your bulbs Megsy, but your days of freedom are finished!" Darkwing said from the window causing Megavolt to shriek loudly and fall to the ground covering his eyes with his hands. He peeked up at Darkwing who was standing over him, and he now recognized him from Canard Tower rooftop. The rat got back up onto his feet and glared at Darkwing.

"You scared me you crazy duck!" He shouted poking a finger into Darkwing's chest. "Why are you following me? Who do you work for? What do you want from me?" He demanded and Darkwing jumped back, pulling his gas gun from within his jacket and pointing it at Megavolt.

"To bring you to justice you juiced up degenerate! Now come quietly or suck gas!"

"I'm not going anywhere _duck!_ Now tremble in fear of my new army! ATTACK!" He screamed at his light bulbs as he raised a finger to point at Darkwing. Silence filled the light house as Darkwing watched the pitiful display. Megavolt cleared his throat and leaned closer to his bulbs. "I said… ATTACK!" He paused a moment then shrugged. "In that case.." He said pulling out his electro-beam and pointing it at the crime fighter. "Will that be medium rare or extra crispy?" He asked before letting out another loud cackle. Darkwing kicked the gun from the rat's hand and it hit the ground hard, smashing into several pieces.

"Ow! No fair!" Megavolt whined. He snarled at Darkwing before taking off towards the window and jumping out to land on the power lines just outside. Darkwing took off after him, scaling down the building and chasing after Megavolt on his bike.

The chase went on for several minutes of Darkwing dodging random blasts of electricity being shot at him from above. At this rate, Darkwing knew that with the power lines keeping Megavolt fully charged, this could go on all morning. Pulling out his gun, the hero aimed at Megavolt and shot his grappling hook at him. It caught his battery pack and with a sharp jerk, he pulled him down to the ground below where he landed in a heap. DW stopped his bike and ran over but Megavolt managed to pull himself up and throw a ball of electricity at Darkwing, electrocuting him and causing him to fall to the ground in a pile of ash. Megavolt cackled, then cracked his back and took off running down the street.

"Get back here you.." Darkwing began to shout in a slow slur, then seeing his nemesis was getting away, gave his head a hard shake and took off after him. He followed him into a back alley and caught up to him just as he hit a dead end. He turned around and pressed his back against the wall.

"It's all over! Give it up _sparky!_" Darkwing said smugly and the rat bellowed, grabbing his head in his hands and hitting his knees.

"DON'T CALL ME…..hey…." He paused and looked up at Darkwing curiously. "Wait a minute… it's… it's all coming back to me!" He said getting back up onto his feet. Darkwing froze for a minute, concerned now for just how much Megavolt would remember.

"The cruel name calling! The irritating introductions and annoying alliterations! Always foiling my ingenious plans! You! How could I forget!?"

As Megavolt ranted on Darkwing watched him closely, waiting for something to trigger the memory of his secret identity, but instead Megavolt lifted his hand sending sparks to dance and jump from fingertip to fingertip. "Now you fry, duck!" He growled throwing several balls of light at Darkwing who jumped and dodged them all. Megavolt stopped to let out another shriek then began throwing balls of light as fast he possibly could. Darkwing dodged them with back flips back down the alley and into the street with Megavolt close behind. The shots paused as the rat began forming one large ball and Darkwing stepped in front of a fire hydrant. Megavolt cackled and threw the ball at Darkwing who dove left allowing it to hit the fire hydrant causing it to explode and the water to spray everywhere. Megavolt screeched as he was struck with the water and was shorted out. He fell to the ground and let out a groan of defeat.

"Ha! Another dashing defeat of the despicable denizens of darkness by none other than the daring Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing announced proudly.

"Please, arrest me. Take me away. Anything! Just shut up!" Megavolt groaned.

Darkwing grinned down at him with a smug grin and said, "Sure thing….. _sparky."_

"_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! _DON'T! CALL! ME!_** SPARKY!**__"_

_000000000000000000000000_

The bell rang at McCawber manor just past three in the morning. Morgana made her way through her home to the front door, and opened it but a few inches. On the other side stood Darkwing, wringing his hat in his hands and peering up at her with remorse in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. Things were a little busier than I'd expected." He took a step forward, but to his surprise the door did not budge. "Morgana? Are you gonna let me in?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

Morgana was not amused. She tore her eyes from his and said in a soft whisper, "Darkwing, I think it's best we end this."

"What? Why?" He asked a little surprised. "Because I'm a little late coming to see you?"

"You promised you'd make time to see me so we could talk. You've done a lot of things to hurt me in the past Darkwing, but breaking a promise was never one of them. Not until tonight."

"Break a- what are you talking about? I'm here aren't I? You're blowing this out of proportion a tad, dontcha think?"

"That does it! Darkwing Duck, I _never_ want to see you again, _**ever!**_" She shouted, then slammed the door shut.

Darkwing turned from the door, placed his fedora on his head, and left for home.


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon, Drake was sitting on his couch watching the rainstorm out his front window. The storm had begun as he was leaving Morgana's house and he was sure she was the source of it. Now, he wondered just how long she would keep it up. As he sat deep in his thoughts a tiny voice began to pick at his brain. He steadied his thoughts ignoring it for the time being. 'How am I going to fix this?...' He thought. 'I know once I get out of this rut, she's going to want more. She deserves more... If I can grovel enough for her to take me back I'll have to seriously consider committing to her, but I just don't think I'm ready to be anyone's...

"DAD!"

'No, that isn't right...'

"Hellooo! Gosalyn to DAD!" His daughter said waving a hand in front of his eyes. Drake startled and frowned at her.

"What? WHAT?" He snapped.

"I was _trying_ to show you my new high score! Look!" She said pointing to the TV. She'd beaten her Wiffle Boy high score …again.

"Oh yeah, that's nice sweetie." He said patting her on the head and burrowing his chin back into his hand. 'Now where was I?' He thought to himself, but the duckling frowned and continued nattering at him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong! I'm just-" He faltered for a second, "thinking!"

"About what?"

"Uh, a crime. What else would I be thinking about?"

"Morgana." She said flatly and he furrowed his brows.

"Never mind! I have to go to work."

You can't go to work!" She said planting her hands on her hips.

"Oh? And why not?"

"You have dinner cooking in the kitchen, Einstein." She said sourly.

"Oh. Right." Drake said then sighed.

"You _were _thinking about Morgana weren't you?" She asked then shuttered. "Blech! Never mind I don't wanna know! All that mushy stuff makes me wanna vomit!" She said then before she had a chance to turn back to her game she took note of her father's fallen expression. "Hey wait a minute. Are you guys fighting?" She asked with concern in her voice now. Drake tore his eyes from hers and sat up reaching for a paper.

"Uh no no. It's nothing like that heh heh!" He said opening the paper and lifting it to hide his face. She reached up and ripped the paper from his hands.

"What? How come what for?" She asked quickly and Drake's shoulders fell with another more exasperated sigh.

"It's complicated Gos. But it looks like we won't be getting back together."

"What!?" The girl shrieked. "What did you do!?"

"What!? It's not _my_ fault!" He shrieked and her eyebrows lifted causing Drake to sit back in the couch and roll his eyes.

"Hokay fine. It's my fault. But I'm not about to talk to my eleven year old daughter about my relationship problems." He scoffed. The girl hopped up on the couch and patted him on the back.

"Why not? Who else are you gonna talk to?"

"Gee, I dunno! Launchpad, the Muddlefoots, that plant over there in the corner…" He said then did a double take at it. "Where'd that come from anyway?"

"Come on Dad!" Gosalyn giggled. "I'm the most qualified person on that list!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep! You two wouldn't even be together right now if it weren't for me." She said proudly.

Drake gave her a bemused but skeptical look and asked, "Oh, really? How do you figure?"

"Your first Valentine's Day, for one." She reminded him and his expression fell.

"Oh, that."

"So what's going on?" She asked again and Drake studied her for a moment.

"Okay. Well, I've been pretty distant lately. I guess she felt like I was shutting her out and she just had enough."

"Oh. Well why would you do that?" She asked trying her very best to follow what her father was talking about.

"For one thing, I think Morgana wants some kind of- well, commitment from me…"

"Commitment? Like marriage?" She asked excitedly. Drake chuckled at her.

"What? You'd like that?" He asked a little surprised. One of the main reasons he was afraid to settle down was in fact Gosalyn. He didn't think she'd approve.

"Are you kidding?! That would be major league awesome!" She squealed.

"I-it would?"

"You bet! Morgana would be like the coolest step-mom ever! Kean gear! Can we live in her wicked creepy house?" She asked hopefully and Drake leaned away from her with his hands out in front of him.

"Whao, whao, whao!" He then placed his hands in the shape of a T. "Time out kiddo! You're getting a little ahead of the game here!" He said. "One step at a time."

"Okay." She paused, giving her words some thought. "Do you love her Dad?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Okay, so you wanna get back together with her right?"

"Well, yes."

"Alright… Can you see your life without her?" Drake studied her closely letting the question roll around in his thoughts a moment. He shook his head.

"No. I guess not…"

"Then it's settled! You're gonna ask Morgana to marry you!" She said with her hands in the air excitedly. Drake pulled at the collar of his sweater vest.

"I-I don't know Gos…" He said.

"Why not? It makes the most sense to me. She wants commitment and you don't want to live without her. What are you so unsure about?" Drake sat quietly a moment then looked back at his daughter.

"You're sure you'd be okay with that? Even if we didn't live in her _wicked creepy house_?"

Gosalyn giggled and said, "I don't care where we live Dad! As long as it's close to the Muddlefoots and Launchpad can come!" Drake mulled this over a moment. He took a deep breath and let it all out in a sigh before ruffling his daughters hair and leaning back with his newspaper.

"I'll think about it."

It was at this moment that the front door swung open and before Drake knew what was happening, Gosalyn was running for the front entry. Drake soon followed after hearing a very familiar chuckle.

"Heya kiddo! It's good to see yea!"

"I was wondering if you were ever coming home Launchpad!" Gosalyn said. Drake came up with a smile over his face.

"Welcome back LP. How was Oilrabia?" Drake asked him and Launchpad set Gosalyn on the ground to walk into the living room and flop down into the couch.

"Ah Oilrabia was alright. I'm still findin' sand in places I didn't know I had, but hey! At least I got to work on the ol' tan!" He chuckled. " Actually, I got something to tell you guys…"

"Dad has something to tell you too Launchpad!" Gosalyn suddenly interrupted to which Drake shot her stern glare.

"Gosalyn!" He hissed.

"Oh uh, you go first Drake. What do you have to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell! I haven't even thought it through-"

"Dad's gonna ask Morgana to marry him!" The girl shouted jumping on the couch with her arms outstretched in the air.

"Wow really? Good for you Drake!" Launchpad said giving Drake a soft punch to the arm.

"We only just talked about it LP, and even if I do, it doesn't mean she's going to say yes."

"Why wouldn't she? I mean uh, it's what she wants, isn't it?" Launchpad asked with a shrug.

"Well yes, but…. we kind of broke up." Drake pouted.

"Ah c'mon DW! Morgana loves you! And besides, you guys always fight!"

"Yeah, it's what you do!" Gosalyn added.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Now, Launchpad, what did you want to tell us?"

"Huh, who me? Oh uh, nothing really." He said. "Just about my trip. It was a lot of fun! And Mr. Mcdee said I should bring you and Gos one time to meet the boys and maybe plan an expedition."

"Way cool! An expedition? With like creepy old caves and treasure and stuff?! Can we Dad?"

"We'll see honey."

Two days later…

It was a quiet night in St. Canard. Darkwing Duck had returned to the tower only moments before to slide off The Ratcatcher with a full stretch and head towards the podium where his super computer sat, while his trusty sidekick Launchpad moved towards the transport chairs to head home for a quick bite to eat.

"Don't forget to send Gosalyn to the tower please, LP." Darkwing called and saw Launchpad wave a hand in the air in compliance before spinning away. Darkwing slumped into his captain's chair with a great sigh and flicked the large screen on before leaning back and kicking his feet up on the console of the computer, awaiting Gosalyn's arrival.

It was one of those slow nights that usually left the vigilante frustrated and bored out of his mind, but tonight he almost welcomed the peace and quiet that seemed to blanket his fair city like the first snow fall of a winter. After taking a couple days to think over the discussion with his daughter and reassessing his feelings towards Morgana, Darkwing was now a bit more at ease about most of his recent issues. Knowing that Gosalyn was more than ecstatic to see her father settle down with Morgana calmed most of his anxiety surrounding the matter. This helped a great deal in his decision making process, since he had a clear mind and free conscious in addressing what it was that _**he**_ truly wanted.

He heard the chairs whirl once again and the voice of his darling daughter echo through the tower, "Daaaaad! Launchpad said you wanted to see me?" She called. "If this is about the python in the school library, I _swear _I had nothing to do with it!"

Darkwing's shoulders shot up tensely and he groaned, but forced himself to stay focused on what he had brought her here to discuss. "I'm up here Gos!" He shouted back and waited for her to emerge on top of the podium. Finally, he saw two red pigtails peek up over the edge followed by the bright shining face of his daughter. He smiled at her as she made her way over and squished into the chair with him.

"Hey Pop! What's up?" She asked and he wrapped an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well, there's something I need to talk to you about and I really need you to be honest with me." He began and the girl looked up at him curiously. She had come to know her father very well and while she knew from the tone in his voice that she was about to partake in a very serious conversation, whatever it was about had nothing to do with her having done something wrong. She pushed herself off of the seat to sit on the arm of the chair to face him, noticing the uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Alright, shoot!" She said and Drake smirked.

"I gave what we talked about a lot of thought." He began reaching into his pocket and holding his hand there for a moment. Gosalyn watched him as she tried to think back to any recent conversations they'd had in the last few days. However, being eleven and having the attention span of a string of dental floss, nothing was coming to her.

"What we talked about?" She asked completely clueless to what this was about. Darkwing slipped his hand out of his pocket to give the tiny object now within his grasp a long look of defeat before sighing and passing it to her. Gosalyn cocked her head at it curiously before snatching it from him. It was a silver box. She looked at her father then back at the box. Quickly, she cracked its clam shell style top open with a gasped as he watched her waiting for a reaction.

"You're gonna do it? You're gonna ask her to marry you?" She beamed and Darkwing shrugged.

"Well, I had been considering it. But even though you talked me into it, I still need to make sure it's really okay before I go through with it."

"Kean gear! Do you think she'll say yes?" She asked and Darkwing pondered this question a moment. It had been about the gazillionth time he had heard this question in the past few days as it ran through the back of his mind like a broken record. There was a time when he would have been just as overly confident in her accepting his proposal as Darkwing was about his crime fighting. Their recent break up and the fact that he hadn't even attempted to talk to her left him somewhat doubtful.

"I hope so." He replied with a small shrug. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Gosalyn plucked the ring from the box to examine the large diamond set on the white gold band closer, then holding it carefully between her fore finger and thumb looked up at her father with a big grin. "She'll say yes Dad. I know it!"

Drake chuckled and wrapped both arms around his little girl giving her a big squeeze and a kiss on the fore head. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow night!" He said. He took the box and held it for Gosalyn to place the ring back inside.

"Awesome! Tomorrow? This is great!" She shrieked hopping out of the chair excitedly. Darkwing laughed then stood removing his mask and hat as he made his way for the blue chairs heading home. Gosalyn hopped and skipped alongside him as he went.

"I think you're more excited about this than I am." He chuckled.

"What?! How can you not be excited?"

"Well, I am it's just- I'm more nervous than anything." He admitted and Gosalyn giggled.

"You? Nervous?" She mocked and he swept her up before taking a seat and plopping her in his lap.

"Amazingly enough, yes. I am."

"Well you shouldn't be! If you can take down Negaduck and Taurus Bulba, you can ask Morgana to marry you."

"Thanks Kiddo." he said with a smile then cocked a curious brow at her and asked, "Now, what's this about a python?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgana made her way through the manor towards the front room to answer the loud intermitting knocking at her door. She knew who it was before she got there and had in fact been ignoring it for the past twenty minutes. Now irritated and still angry from the other night, she was planning on giving Darkwing a piece of her mind. She stopped before the door and patted her hair and quickly checked her make up in a nearby mirror. When she was satisfied she cleared her throat before ripping open the door and frowned down at the drenched duck before her. He moved his hand to knock again and realized it had been opened. His hat was so soaked with rain that it hung down over his eyes and he quickly plucked it from his head and held it to his chest with a nervous grin.

"Hey Morgue." He said sweetly and though she wanted to grab him and kiss him and tell him that she loved him, she fought the urge and remained strong.

"Hello Darkwing." She said crossing her arms and turning her beak upwards. "What do you want?"

"A date."

"A date?! Drake," She sighed. "What part of _I never want to see you again_ do you _**not**_ understand?"

"Never." He replied with a playful smirk.

Morgana felt her heart skip a beat and she fought back a smile. Steeling herself, she replied "I'll have to think about it. I haven't decided whether or not I want to get back together with you. Now, good night Darkwing." She was not about to cave to his charm that easily this time and so she moved inside to close the door, but Darkwing put his hand out to hold it open.

"I didn't say anything about getting back together. I said I wanted one date. Just one. Come out with me for _one_ hour and if by the end of that hour you _**still **_never want to see me again, you won't." He said. She thought about this for a moment and Darkwing noted that as she did, the rain that had been plaguing St. Canard for the past three days, slowly began to fade.

"Fine. You have one hour." She said coldly stepping outside the manor and closing the door behind her. Darkwing offered her his arm and after a short hesitant pause, she took it before they left down the street.

They made their way to the graveyard Morgana so loved in awkward silence, and it didn't get any better once they were there. He had hoped that the conversation aspect of things would have come a little easier but she was obviously still very hurt by his actions. He wondered for a moment if he was making a mistake. If after everything was said and done he would still have issues trying to let her inside.

"Dark," Morgana said breaking the silence and breaking his train of thought. "You know how much I love you, but…." She began sadly and Darkwing shifted in his seat as he spotted the Thunderquack tearing through the sky. When she noticed his attention was elsewhere, she followed his gaze to the plane nose diving and barrel rolling through the air. She sighed and turned back to him disappointedly.

"I suppose you have to run off now?" She asked tapping her fingers on the gravestone table top. Darkwing shook his head and pointed back to the plane. Morgana frowned and turned in her seat again and noticed what looked like smoke coming out of the back of the TQ. She gasped loudly but didn't take her eyes from it.

"Dark! There's smoke coming out the back! Is Launchpad in trouble?" She asked then realized the 'smoke' was writing something. She fell silent as she waited for the message to become legible then softly began reading the words out loud.

"_Yours __…__for as long__…__ as you'll have me__…_" She felt a smile creep over her face and she continued. "_Morgana….marry-_" She gasped again covering her face with her hands as the name Drake was laid out in the sky and when she turned back to Darkwing he was gone. A Flashquack took his place and the tiny plane had a red ribbon hanging from its beak and on the end of the ribbon was a small silver box. She carefully plucked the box from the Flashquack and it took back off into the night.

"I love you Morgana McCawber." Drake said from beside her, causing her to startle. He was knelt down on one knee in his civilian clothes; a black button down shirt in place of his old sweater vest, looking up at her and waiting for an answer. She opened the box and took out the white gold ring, examining the incredibly large diamond. She hadn't known being a self-appointed vigilante was so rewarding.

"Oh Dark…" she cooed still looking at the ring held between her index finger and thumb. She didn't want him to do this just so he wouldn't lose her. All she'd really wanted was for him to open up and trust her. Although marriage had been on her mind quite frequently the last few months, she wanted them _both_ to be ready.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to do this…" She said softly and tears began tracing her cheeks. Darkwing cupped her face in his hands and smiled into her eyes, drying her cheeks with his thumbs gently.

"I know." He said. "I _want_ to do this."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Really. I've been a coward, Morgue. I was so afraid of having my heart broken that I didn't even realize that that's exactly what I was doing to you." Morgana took one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I had myself convinced that we could never move forward because being with me would endanger you. I've been telling myself that for so long, I can't even tell you when or where it began." He looked down at the ground and became very silent. She didn't dare say a word in fear that saying the wrong thing may cause him to close himself back up, and these were some of the words she'd been longing to hear for a long time.

"I won't lie to you, I'm still terrified." He chuckled nervously. "But I know that with you by my side, I can conquer _anything_. I'm done fighting fate. If our little adventure with our parallel universe selves taught me anything, it's that you and I are simply meant to be. So marry me morgue."

Morgana bit her lower lip nervously and looked back into his eyes. "Oh Dark. I don't think I've ever heard anything so beautiful in my life…" She whispered, fighting to keep a steady voice. They exchanged smiles and Drake gave a shrug.

"So… what-a-yea say?"

0000000000000000000000000000 00

The following morning, Gosalyn was sitting on the couch hammering away on her video game controller with a spoon hanging from her bill and a bowl of soggy cereal in her lap. Drake saw this as he came down the stairs and shook his head with a chuckled before heading towards the kitchen. The young duckling saw him out of the corner of her eye, and while normally she wouldn't have even noticed her father during such an intense round of Wiffle Boy, this morning was very different. She dropped her controller and shoved her half eaten breakfast aside to follow him into the next room.

Drake started the coffee machine and sat at the kitchen table to look through the pile of bills he'd collected the day before. Gosalyn sat across from him grinning ear to ear.

"Morning Dad!" She greeted him in an overly chipper tone. Drake glanced up at her, then back down to the electricity bill he was scanning over.

"Good morning Gosalyn."

"How are you?"

"Peachy." He replied dryly, and Gosalyn watched as he scribbled something on the top of the bill, then something else on a scrap of paper.

"How was your night?" She asked and Drake gave her a suspicious look.

"Fiiiine…. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked lifting an eyebrow and studying her closely.

"It's Saturday!" She said wrinkling her bill. "Don't change the subject!"

"Change the subject? What subject?"

"You know what subject! What happened? Did you ask her? What did she say?" The girl shot off several questions so quickly, Drake couldn't have given her any answers even if he'd wanted to. He frowned at his daughter, then stood and left the kitchen, but she followed him close behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed." He said.

"Wait! Daaad!" Gosalyn grabbed his arm and leaned back trying to keep him from walking away, but he dragged her along effortlessly. "Come on! I wanna know! What was her answer?"

Drake stopped, crossed his arms and looked down at her. "You ask too many questions." He said flatly.

"Well I only want you to answer one! Please tell me Dad! The suspense is driving me _crazy!_" She plead, falling to the ground with her arms wrapped tightly around one of his legs. Drake shook his head and started up the stairs dragging Gosalyn along with him by the foot.

"You could learn a great deal about patients Gos." He said. "After all, patience-"

"Is a virtue! I know, I know! You tell me that every year on my birthday and at Christmas. Now tell me!"

"Tell you what?" He asked innocently and Gosalyn rolled onto her back with a groan.

"What did Morgana say when you asked her to marry you?"

"Oh that!" Drake said, the shrugged and turned to go into his bedroom. "She said yes."

As Drake's door closed, Gosalyn jumped up excitedly and ran downstairs and out the front door. Drake chuckled to himself from within his room, then proceeded to get ready for the day.

He ventured back down into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he was about to sit, the doorbell rang and he made his way into the living room to answer it. As soon as he swung the door open, he realized Gosalyn must have already been to the neighbors to tell them all about he and Morgana.

"Oh Drake! We just heard the news!" Binky shrieked, vibrating with excitement. Herb stepped inside and scooped the smaller duck up in a bear hug.

"Congrats Drakester! We was wonderin' just when you were finally gonna pop the big question!" Drake groaned as his back snapped and crackled as Herb gave him a firm squeeze.

"So! When's the big day? Will she be moving into the neighborhood or will the two of you be getting a place together?" Binky asked also coming inside then shutting the door. Herb put Drake down to head for the couch and Drake struggled for breath a moment before placing his hands on his hips and leaning back with another loud _crack_.

"Well, we haven't really talked about any of that. I only just asked her last night."

"Oh this is so exciting! You know, I have the name of a great wedding planner! Why, he just did my sister Trudy's wedding last year, oh you remember Trudy don't you Drake? Anyway, it was such a lovely wedding! And at a great price too! Of course, he's probably booked up solid for the next few months…. When did you say the date was?" She paused briefly and Drake's mouth opened to respond but the housewife went on, "Oh it doesn't matter! It can all be sorted out a little later. Oh and Gosalyn will be in the wedding party wont she? Just imagine our sweet little Gosalyn as a flower girl! And you know, wouldn't it just be precious if Honker was the ring bearer?"

Drake grimaced and turned back into the kitchen leaving Binky to ramble on and Herb to flick on the TV to watch some pelicans island. He needed some caffeine pronto if he was going to survive this unexpected visit from suburbian hell.

**Yes I know, I know... Fluff, fluffety, fluff, fuff, fluff! But I don't care. Darkwing and Morgana are the greatest pairing in the history of fictional romance, so :P **

**Heh heh!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Megavolt was slumped against one of the walls of his Teflon coated cell within the St. Canard Super Villain Prison stripped of his battery, jump suit and rubber gloves. The cell was silent and the rat sat deep in his thoughts fantasizing of escaping the prison to have his revenge on Darkwing Duck. Since his memory had started returning, he recalled all the times that Darkwing had gotten in his way and foiled his felonies. The events of the final battle however were still foggy, but his obsession over everything the hero had done to wrong him in the past kept him from going back to those recent events and remember anything that may jeopardize Darkwing's identity. At least for now. He could feel anger bubbling up deep inside of him as his thoughts continued going back to the masked mallard and finally, he lost his cool.

"BAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screeched, tearing at the brown tuft of hair on top his head. "That demented, do-gooding duck is gonna pay for this!"

He stood and began walking in circles around the customized cell, trying to conjure up some electricity, but the coating that had been applied to ever surface of the room kept him from doing so. The villain felt weak and lethargic and would have given anything for just a tiny zap, even though retaining any substantial amounts of electricity would have been hopeless without his battery to store it.

"First he destroys the Fearsome Five, then he blocks my memory and now **this!**" He stopped to look around the room for the umpteenth time in hopes of spotting some way of escape, but the room was flawless.

"Sputterspark!" He heard his former name and whirled around to see the small window in his cell door was opened and a guard stood on the other side. "You got a visitor."

"A visitor?" He asked with surprise. Who could possibly have come to see him?

"I'm gunna let him in. No funny business! I'll shoot you dead so fast it'll make your head spin. Now get up against the back wall and put your hands on yer head."

Megavolt, or Elmo rather, did as he was told and the door opened enough for his guest to step inside. Elmo eyed the figure hidden underneath a long trench coat and fedora pulled down over his face. The figure took a step forward and looked up at Elmo and the rat grinned, running up and hugging him excitedly.

"Bushroot! You've come to save me!" He said lifting the plant-duck off the ground and hopping up and down.

Bushroot squirmed out of the embrace and clapped a hand over Elmo's mouth. "Hush! Keep your voice down! If you get me locked up, no one's getting saved!"

"Oh right. Sorry. Well let's go! Call some of your plant buddies and get them to tear the roof off! I've gotta get outta here and get myself charged up before I go mad!" The rat said vibrating with excitement.

"I can't just yet, but I promise I'll get you out of here as soon as possible." Bushroot whispered and Elmo balled his fists up angrily.

"But you have to! I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"Just a couple more days Megs, I promise. And then I'm gonna need your help."

"Whatever you want, just get me out of here so I can find Dipwing and make him pay for putting me in this awful place!"

"Forget Darkwing Duck. We have something more important to take care of." Bushroot said and Elmo snarled.

"Forget Darkwing? Do you have any idea what that meddlesome duck has done!? Besides put me in here he's killed the rest of the Fearsome Five!"

"Well, actually I think you killed Quackerjack." Bushroot shrugged and Elmo grabbed him by the lapels and gave him a hard shake.

"I didn't kill Quackerjack! Forget Quackerjack! He still killed the boss and I'm betting he had something to do with The Liquidator going missing!"

"Well, he didn't kill Negaduck either." Bushroot said uneasily, fidgeting with his hands and looking down at the floor. Elmo gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean he didn't kill Negaduck? If Darkwing didn't kill him, who did?"

"I did." He admitted softly. When Elmo said nothing, Bushroot looked up to see a blank expression on the rat's face. "He was going to kill innocent children. I had to do it. B-but I can make it all better! You and me can fix it and make everything go back to the way it was!" Bushroot spoke quickly and Megavolt scratched his head.

"You killed Negaduck? Wow…" He said walking to his mattress and flopping down onto it. "I didn't think you had it in you Bushy."

"I have to undo it. I'm not a murderer! Even if Negaduck probably did deserve it… and even if it probably saved countless other lives… I can't live with this guilt anymore." Bushroot said and the large black circles under his eyes, wilted brown leaves poking out from under the fedora and the exhausted look on his face told Elmo just how hard he was taking what he had done.

"How exactly are we going to change everything that's happened?"

"The time top."

"The time top? I haven't seen the time top in over a year. For all I know Dingwing dismantled it after he took it from us."

"We have to try. It's the only way to set things right."

The window in the door opened again and Bushroot quickly pulled his hat down and pulled his trench coat closed.

"Times up boys!" The guard called. "Back against the wall Sputterspark, and you! Come over to the door and I'll let you out."

They did as they asked and Bushroot gave a final wave before leaving Elmo alone in the room once again. He gave a deep sigh to steady his nerves. At least he knew he would be getting out of this place soon. He laid back into his bed and drifted to sleep.

Bushroot left the prison in a hurry and scurried across town to his greenhouse. He kept his disguise on and took every back alley he could to avoid being seen. When he finally got home, he stopped in the center of the greenhouse and fell backwards to land in a large tulip that sprung up from the ground. He was exhausted, but he knew if he tried to sleep, he would be plagued by the nightmares he'd been having since that night one month before. Visions of himself tearing through Damean Mallard's chest with the large blade and the endless amounts of blood that flowed from inside of him seemed to be permanently etched into his brain. Hopefully, stopping the events leading up to that night would mean the nightmares could finally end and he could be at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Morgana brought Gosalyn and Drake to Transylvania to tell her father about the engagement. Regardless of how little Moloculo's opinions meant to Drake, telling a man that you're taking his daughter away from him was sure to be an unnerving experience. Especially when he could zap you into oblivion with the blink of an eye; assuming of course, that he could get the spell right. But, pushing aside the fact that he himself didn't care one bit what Moloculo had to say or what he thought about the matter, he knew how much it meant to Morgana, and that she was probably going to leave Transylvania crushed. He wondered how it was possible to have such faith in a man so full of hate that she could actually see some hope in the situation. As they came through the portal from St. Canard, they stepped out onto the ground just outside the door leading into the castle and Gosalyn asked the question Drake was too afraid to.

"Are you sure your dad is gonna be okay with us coming for dinner Morgana? He didn't seem too happy the last time we showed up unannounced."

"Of course sweetie. You're always welcome in McCawber Castle." She said softly and Drake rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that." He uttered bitterly. Morgana crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Now Dark, my father is quite taken with Gosalyn. Ever since Eldritch he's been rather fond of her."

"That may be, but he's still less than thrilled with the fact that you're dating _me_." He scoffed to which Morgana linked her arm with his and began leading them inside.

"Since we're now engaged and no longer dating, he will just have to get used to it won't he? Now come, dinner should be about ready and afterwards Gosalyn can join the boys in the courtyard for a game of Grimage."

"What's Grimage?" Gosalyn asked curiously.

"Well, it's a kind of sport."

"Really? Awesome! How do you play?" The girl exclaimed beaming with excitement.

"I'm sure the boys can explain it to you better than I can. I was never really fond of playing games like Grimage, myself. But after watching one of your... soccer games was it?" She said unsure if she'd remembered the correct name for it. "I know you'll just love it!"

"Maybe we can do this another time? I mean, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow and-" Drake began but Morgana cut him off.

"Don't be ridiculous Dark. He needs to know! Besides, this is still my home after all, and once we marry you'll be part of this family." She slowed to a stop and looked into his eyes and Drake saw a flash of hurt come over her face. "I know you and my father have had your differences, but it would be nice if at least _one_ of you could _**try**_ to get along with the other."

Drake smiled and gave Morgana a peck on the cheek. "You can count on me Morgue." He said and Morgana wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug. "Oh Dark, you don't know what that means. And as for Father, the more time you spend with him the more used to you he will be. He just needs to get to know you."

"Yeah... Right." He groaned under his breath.

They made their way through the castle until they came to the large double doors leading into the great dining hall and Morgana pushed them open. The three entered the room where the entire McCawber family was seated around the long 20 foot table eating and laughing noisily. Screamy and Mimi had their heads down in their dinner grunting and smacking loudly while Aunt Nasty made her rounds around the table in attempts to keep everyone's plates full. Globby was bouncing excitedly waiting for her to come around to bring him his thirds while Clyde banged his fork and knife on the table on either side of his plate chanting, "We want food! We want food!" Drake tugged at his shirt collar feeling rather uncomfortable as he watched waiting to be noticed. Uncle Nero smacked his lips with delight then lifted his plate to his mouth to lick the last of his ghoulosh from it. As he did, his eyes fell on Morgana and her visitors and he froze, staring back in surprise. It wasn't long before everyone noticed them and the entire hall grew silent as everyone started back at the two normals before them. Moloculo slammed his open hands down on the table and rose from his seat, his red eye glowing with fury.

"Morgana!" He growled as he made his way over to them and stopped to glare down at Drake. "_**Another**_ normal!?" He seethed, examining Drake closer with his good eye. "This one's worse than that masked buffoon you were seeing before!"

"Hey hey! Who are you calling a buffoon, buddy?" Drake frowned and Moloculo looked slightly taken back for a brief moment.

"Oh. It's you." Moloculo groaned realizing this duck and Darkwing were one and the same.

"Of course it's me you ignorant…" Drake began but stopped suddenly as Morgana gave him a hard look and cleared her throat as warning. He chuckled nervously and put out his hand for his future father-in-law to shake.

"That is- uh…It's good to see you again Moloculo. The name's Drake Mallard." Drake said using all of his willpower to force a civil tone. Moloculo smacked Drakes hand away and balled his fists.

"Have you not put me through enough of this nonsense Morgana? What self-respecting monster would ever allow his only daughter and heir to run off with some petty normal?" He asked covering his eyes with his hand and slowly shaking his head.

"Gosalyn, why don't you go help yourself to some dinner." Morgana said to the young duckling who gave a nod and took a seat next to Globby. Fortunately, Morgana's family had been fairly accepting of the girl and they all seemed to get along just fine. "Father, I'd like to see you in your study please. Come on Dark." She said and they started for the stairway leading to the second story. They entered the study and Moloculo took his seat at his desk while Morgana and Drake sat in two chairs opposite from him.

"Father, Drake and I have something to tell you." Morgana began and Drake felt his stomach do a flip. This was the last place he wanted to be right now, especially since he'd pretty much given up his right to stand up to the old ghoul. Moloculo stood and pointed a glowing finger at Drake who shrunk in his seat and winced, anticipating the agonizing pain that was sure to come.

"You shameless dog! You've gotten her pregnant!" Moloculo shouted and Drake jumped from his chair, dodging a great fireball which burned a hole right through it.

"Father! He has not!" Morgana shouted standing and stepping between him and Drake to keep him from throwing anymore spells at her fiancée. "Drake has asked me to marry him!"

"Ha! How foolish do you think my daughter is? Why in the underworld would she ever marry trash like you?"

"I accepted, Father." Morgana said and Moloculo let another short laugh escape his lips.

"You see now normal? My darling daughter would never- WHAT!?" Moloculo's jaw dropped and his eyes grew large, completely shocked at what he had just heard. "You _accepted_? If you have stepped foot into my castle carrying child Morgana…"

"Would you stop?! I'm not pregnant!" Morgana shouted.

"Thank the dark lord!" He sighed with relief. "I will not allow this farce to continue!"

"And why not?" Drake cut in, stepping out from behind Morgana. "What is with this loathing animosity against normals? What did we do so wrong that your own daughter doesn't deserve happiness?"

"I don't have to answer to _**you**_ duck!" Moloculo hissed.

"Then answer _her.__"_He said motioning to Morgana_._ "She deserves to know why her own father refuses to accept her happiness. Even if what she wants doesn't fall under your expectations."

"I want what is best for my daughter and _you_ are not it! She needs to be here with her people!"

"What she _needs_ is the liberty to make her own decisions. She's a successful and intelligent woman who is more than capable of doing so." Drake said calmly, even surprising himself.

"Oh really? And what if your daughter came home with some random ghoul whom you did not approve of? Would you be so diplomatic then, I wonder." Moloculo said coldly as he narrowed his eyes at the normal.

"Keep Gosalyn out of this. She has nothing to do with it!" Drake could feel his patience growing thin and it was everything he could do to not let his aggravation show.

"Father, please try to understand-" Morgana began but Moloculo slammed a fist down onto his desk angrily.

"I will not! And I will discuss this matter no further so long as this normal is here." He seethed.

"Fine." Drake began, "I can see me being here is doing nothing but creating more tension anyway. Morgana, I'll be downstairs." He couldn't keep his tongue from verbally lashing out at Moloculo a moment longer and he wasn't about to go back on his word. He told Morgana he would be civil and he tried to be, but her father was _never_ going to accept their relationship so why even try? He left the room and as the door shut behind him, Moloculo sat back in his chair.

"Can't you see that nitwit normal doesn't care about you?" He scoffed.

"Father, Drake loves me." She said feeling a head ache coming on.

"He didn't even have the decency to _**ask me**_ for your hand! What kind of man has the audacity-"

"Oh please Father." Morgana cut in," You would never have given Dark your blessing to ask me to marry him."

"You're damn right I wouldn't! I will not watch my daughter become a petty house wife to some nuisance normal who doesn't appreciate her!"

"But being a house wife to someone from the underworld would have been acceptable, right?"

"Precisely." Moloculo said with a firm nod.

"You're hopeless!" She shouted. "You may never accept the fact that he is a normal and you don't have to! But Father, that duck loves me and treats me with the dignity and respect I could _never_ obtain from a_ hundred_ monster men put together! If you cared about me over your silly ideals, you'd be happy for me to find _half_ the man Drake is! Normal or not!" She shouted before turning on her heels and storming out of his office and heading for the large living area downstairs, leaving Moloculo speechless.

Gosalyn was laughing and giggling as she and some of the other monster children chased cousin Globby around the couch where Drake sat infuriated. She steadied her nerves enough to ask them to play outside for the time being and they agreed, rushing out the back door giggling and screaming as they went. Morgana sat on the couch with her head in her hands and Drake gave her shoulder a gentle rub.

"Went that well, did it?" He asked and his fiancée let out a frustrated groan.

"He's just so set in his ridiculous, traditional ways! He cares more about bloodlines and heritage than he does me and my happiness."

"Still think he'll come around?" Drake asked and Morgana slowly shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to hold my breath."

"Why does he hate normals so much?"

"The normals here never got along with my people, Dark. You know that." Morgan said leaning into the back of the couch and conjuring up a steaming mug of a dark purple liquid.

"No. There has to be more to it. Besides, you brought peace between the two sides."

"Dark, your putting too much thought into it. My father has learned to live with normals. It doesn't mean he wants me marrying one. Like I said he's just a traditionalist."

Drake thought about this but said nothing more. He was convinced that there was some part of the equation that he was just not seeing. There was something more than just the feud between the two cultures; something more... personal. He kept his thoughts to himself and stood to offer her his hand with a warm smile. She took a final sip of her brew before it vanished in a puff of smoke, then she took his hand and stood from the sofa.

"Come on Morgue. Let's go watch Gosalyn and the others play for a while."

Morgana nodded then said, "Thank you for standing up for me Dark. And not acting like a, well. A monster."

"Another minute in there with him and I would have. I'm sorry I had to walk out on you."

"No.." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You were perfect."

They shared a short loving kiss then left out the back and found the hoard in the courtyard already fully immersed in a game of Grimage. Drake watched his daughter proudly as she ran circles around most of the other players having picked up the concept and the rules of the game instantly. After a few rounds, they all said their goodbyes to the McCawber family and Gosalyn received many invitations for her to come back for a rematch any time she wanted. Morgana and Drake were congratulated by nearly the entire monster brood with the exception of Uncle Nero and Screamy, and then Morgana opened a portal to return to St. Canard.

When they arrived on the other side, Drake fell out face first, landing hard on the ground followed by Gosalyn who landed on him.

"Sorry Dad." She said hopping off him and he groaned, pushing himself out of the dirt and dusting himself off. He startled when he heard a surprised scream come from Morgana, and whirled around to see what was happening.

"I'll save you Morg… ana…?" His words trailed off as he turned to see McCawber Manor was no longer sitting in its former location.

"Uh Morgana, where did your house go?" He asked scratching his head with confusion.

Morgana stood in complete shock staring out at the empty lot before her. "It… it's gone!"


	7. Chapter 7

Gosalyn was laying on her back in one of the transport chairs back home some time later. Her feet were propped up against the back of the chair and one foot bounced to an unheard beat as her head hung over the edge of the seat. In her hands, which dangled towards the floor, she held a comic book that she was deeply engrossed in as her father and Morgana sat silently on the couch.

Drake took one of Morgana's hands and gave her a weak smile. "I know what that house meant to you Morgue, but if your father won't give it back you'll just have to come stay with us."

Morgana frowned deeply and shook her head. "It is not for him to take away! My Aunt gave me that house!" She protested, then quickly looked back at Drake and brushed a hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry Dark dearest. I _do _appreciate it, really. And I know I will be moving here eventually anyway, but it's the principal of the matter."

"I know sweetie, but you know how Moloculo is. Who knows how long he'll keep this up."

"Oh I suppose you right. But isn't it a little soon?" She asked as uncertainty filled her voice. She had to admit, she was a little surprised to hear Drake suggest she come live with him. She would have expected him to be a nervous wreck over the idea.

"There's only one way to find out!" He said and the witch smiled at her fiancée. The change in his behavior was like night and day and while it had been picking at the back of her mind to take the time to sit down with him and have a long talk about what was going through his head these days, she was far too tired and stressed over the fact that her home had been abruptly taken away. She leaned back into the couch and the two of them fell silent once again.

It was then that Launchpad poked his head in the front door, gave a smile to see everyone there, then stepped inside. He turned to wave someone in and the two of them stood unnoticed in the front room for a moment. He watched Drake and Morgana silently, feeling his throat go dry and his palms become sweaty at their long expressions. He had a hunch that he had shown up at a bad time and now his nerves seemed to choke him, preventing him from saying anything at first. Last he'd seen of his house mates, everything was going great and to his knowledge there was no current angst going on, but the sullen looks of the two adult ducks on the sofa were now telling him different. He considered sneaking back out the front door with his company and coming back at a more appropriate time, but the duckling on the chair moved her comic to the side and peered up at him.

"Hey Launchpad." She said before her face disappeared once again. This got the attention of Drake who looked up at his sidekick.

"Oh hey LP I-" Drake began, then stood quickly from the couch and gaped at the woman standing to Launchpad's side. "Duh.. Buh- I mean uh, hello!" He said quickly, then chuckled nervously.

'_**Why is Sarah Bellum in my house?**_' He asked himself. Taking another look at her, he was actually surprised he'd recognized her so quickly. She looked quite different without of her lab coat and a ray gun pointing at him. She wore a simple knee length black skirt and a white top and had put her hair up in a bun. Actually, Drake had to admit she was even kind of pretty in her own way. He stood and approached the two holding out a hand for her to take. "S-sorry! I wasn't expecting company." He smiled and Dr. Bellum gave his hand a firm shake.

"Well that's uh, my fault. We didn't know we'd end up back here but I really wanted you guys to meet." Launchpad said with a shrug. "Sarah this is my good friend Drake and uh well, you know Gos and Morgana." The pilot began, and at this Gosalyn lowered her book once more then rolled off the chair, her curiosity now peeked. She waved hesitantly at the woman who smiled and waved back.

"It's nice to meet you. Launchpad raves on about you all so much, I can't even tell you!" Sarah said to Drake.

"Oh yes of course!" Morgana said suddenly. "You're the SHUSH doctor I met with Dark!"

Drake's eyes bugged out of his head and he wrapped an arm firmly around Morgana's waist, giving her a tug towards the kitchen. "It's nice to meet you too. Although, this is quite a surprise! LP hadn't mentioned anything about you. But uh- why don't you both come on in and I'll put on some coffee." Drake said motioning to the couch. The two started into the living room and as they took their seats Drake dragged his confused companion into the kitchen and immediately began pacing back and forth.

"Dark, what's the matter?"

"Shht! Morgana! You can't call me that while Dr. Bellum is here!" He hissed.

"What? I don't understand." The witch replied completely baffled.

Drake sighed and ran his hand back through his head feathers. "She doesn't know that I'm Darkwing Duck." He said softly.

"Oh right. Of course." She replied. "Well why would Launchpad bring her here without notice?"

"I don't know Morgue! Because his soul purpose in life is clearly to complicate **mine**!" He grumbled as he stalked over to the coffee machine and the sorceress rolled her eyes.

"Oh Dark. You know that's not true. I'm sure Launchpad meant no harm."

"That's the problem. He never _means_ any harm. He just causes it. On a regular basis I might add." He dumped the grounds into the machine and snatched the pot up and started for the sink. When he got no reply, he sighed deeply and turned around. Morgana stood with an unimpressed expression, holding her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Morgue. I know he doesn't mean to complicate my life. It was just a shock, that's all. The only thing I can figure is the two of them are on some sort of date and he's brought her home to meet the family. It probably wasn't planned."

Morgana let a smirk appear over her face. "A date? Really?"

"Yeah," Drake chuckled. "Never would have seen _that_ one coming. Anyway, I'll get the coffee going and we should probably get back out there. Just please try not to call me Dark." He said and Morgana gave a nod.

They came back into the front room and Drake took a seat in the transport chair beside the one Gosalyn was currently occupying and Morgana perched on the arm next to him.

"Coffee should be ready shortly." Drake began. "So, you work at SHUSH?"

"Yes. I'm the head of research!" She announced proudly, then sighed. "Actually, I _am_ research. Unfortunately SHUSH has never been overly generous when it comes to providing me with both lab assistants _and _test subjects. It was one or the other, and well, who knew the annular confinement beam of a transporter would fry the phased matter before it had a chance to reassemble my associates on the other side?" At this she let out a bemused chuckle then added, "Needless to say, Director Hooter is a bit reluctant to hire me new staff."

Drake rolled his eyes, planting his chin in his hand. "Yeah, sounds like a real pickle." He muttered.

As he spoke, Sarah narrowed her eyes at him, studying him close. "You seem awfully familiar." She said rubbing her chin thoughtful. "Have we met?"

"Who me? No, no, no! I don't think so. I uh- I would have remembered." He grinned nervously, feeling sweat forming on top his head as she eyed him a little closer.

Finally, she gave a shrug and said, "Guess not. My mistake!"

"So, are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gosalyn asked wrinkling her bill.

"Gosalyn!" Drake growled.

"Aw it's okay Drake. I mean, that's kinda why I wanted you guys to meet. See, Sarah was on a SHUSH mission in Oilrabia the same time I was on my expedition with Mr. McD. We spent some time together those couple weeks I was out there, and well, we really hit it off!" Launchpad said and Drake gave him a suspicious look.

"Oilrabia? Why didn't you mention anything when you got home?" Drake asked.

"Well uh, you had just proposed to Morgana and it didn't really seem like the right time. Plus, we weren't sure yet how serious we were gonna get."

"Congratulations by the way." Sarah cut in. "And here I always thought you and Darkwing had a thing going on."

"Uh coffee's probably done! How much cream and sugar would you like Sarah? Morgana would you help me get everyone's refreshments ready?" Drake said quickly jumping from his seat and giving Morgana's arm a tug. "What would everyone like? Launchpad? Cream and sugar? Gosalyn? What would you like?"

"Me? Kean Gear! Sugar! And lots of it!" Gosalyn said rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Drake snarled and frowned at his daughter. "Not _coffee_! I'd like to live to see my next birthday, thank you! Milk, juice or hot cocoa." He growled.

"Bummer." She said flopping back into her seat. "I'll have hot cocoa I guess."

"Good. We'll be right back!" He said then dragged Morgana back into the kitchen.

"Don't forget the marshmallows!" Gosalyn called after him.

Sarah Bellum watched them disappear then leaned in towards Launchpad and softly asked, "Should he really be having any more caffeine?"

In the kitchen Drake put the kettle on for Gosalyn's cocoa and set four mugs on the counter. "This is just perfect. I don't know what Launchpad was thinking. As thick that that woman is, it won't take her long to figure it out. Then what am I gonna do?" He filled three cups with coffee as he began to rant, then pausing he turned to Morgana holding up the pot. "Coffee?"

'Oh uh, no. Thank you Drake." She said. He placed the pot back on its hot plate and scurried to the fridge to get the cream then paused for a moment.

"Hopefully she can keep a secret…What did they say they wanted? No matter. I'll just take some out there." He muttered pulling a creamer from the cupboard and filling it. He gathered everything onto a tray and was about to take it to the living room when Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him to face her.

"Drake please relax." She said softly, and as she did he could feel a wave of calm wash over him. His shoulders fell slightly and he let out a long breath of air as her calming spell moved through every inch of his body. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"I know, I just-" Drake began slowly, then gave his head a shake and looked up at her. "How….did you-?" He did not get a chance to finish his question because alarms and sirens began to go off from the front room. Drake snapped back to reality and rushed out of the kitchen. Morgana followed close behind stepping into the living room to see a red light flashing on one of the walls. Drake stood with his mouth hanging open as he looked from Dr. Bellum's baffled expression then to the flashing light. He then ran to a photo of Gosalyn and Launchpad making silly faces and reached under it, silencing the alarm.

"Uh- s-sorry about that! One of those pesky neighbor cats must have snuck into the garage and set off the burglar alarm again! Heh heh!" Drake shrugged. Sarah, although a bit shaken from the sudden sights and sound of the alarm, did not seem suspicious as she let a breath of air out and placed her hand above her heart.

"That's quite the home security system you've got there Drake!"

"Yes well, you can never be too careful! Especially with a little one running around! Now LP, why don't you and Sarah help yourselves to the coffee while I just double check the garage, hmm?"

"Oh uh- sure thing Drake." Launchpad said jumping to his feet and escorting his date out of the room. When they were gone Drake dashed for the transport chairs and as he was about to slam his fist down on the statue of Basil, Gosalyn jumped into the other.

Drake shot her a stern glance. "Unless you want to spend the rest of your days grounded to your room, I strongly recommend you remove yourself from that chair and go keep those two occupied in the kitchen until I get back." He growled through gnashed teeth. Gosalyn said nothing as she frowned and did as she was told, stomping off into the kitchen. Drake then looked at Morgana and said, "I just have to check out the tower Morgue. I'm sure it was just a bird or something. I'll be right back."

Morgana nodded and Drake disappeared as the chairs began to spin. When he got to the tower, everything was dark and silent. Now clad in his Darkwing suit, he moved through the building checking every nook and cranny. When he didn't see anything, he climbed up to the super computer to watch the playback of the security camera. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he noticed a corner of the sheet that was draped over the time top ripple slightly. He watched it several times but saw nothing else out of the ordinary so he climbed back down and went over to the time machine to check it out. He pulled the sheet from it and walked a complete circle around it before climbing on top and opening the hatch. Once he was sure it was empty, he jumped inside to make doubly sure there were no signs of foul play.

"I really got to get this thing to SHUSH so they can put a new motor in it." He muttered to himself. He sat a moment contemplating what may have happened then climbed back out and made his way for the chairs. Assuming a gust of wind had blown through the tower and the flutter of the sheet had set off the tower's silent alarm, he took a seat and left for home.

Meanwhile, a thin vine growing along the wall and down to the floor from one of the windows high above had gone unnoticed. It had penetrated the tower floor and popped back up directly under the time top where a bud was now blooming. It wilted as the vine doubled back, penetrating the floor again and reemerging where it started just outside the tower window. Another bud burst open and quickly began to grow, getting larger and larger until it took the form of Reginald Bushroot. The Plant-Duck's shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply.

"It needs a motor. Great! Now what am I gonna do?" He whimpered to himself. He raised his hand and the vines slithered out of the tower stopping at Bushroot's feet. He tossed one end over the edge then began to repel himself back down to the bridge below. "Hopefully Megavolt will know…"

**I changed Launchpad's love interest from what I originally had THREE times! I just don't know that I like the idea of LP and Sarah Bellum…. But word on the streets is that that's what Mr. Stones had planned for him had the series continued. See, although I used original characters in The Dark Duck (I convinced myself AU characters would be okay) it's not something I generally like doing, so wanting to use someone from the show I went with Dr. Bellum for the soul reason that she was Tad's choice in a mate for the big lug. It is what it is, I suppose *sigh* BUT… it could be fun! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

That evening on patrol there was a thick tension between the duo and Darkwing was in an especially rotten mood. After Dr. Sarah Bellum's visit, Launchpad had given her a ride home and returned to find Drake had already left for the tower. He had gotten there just in time to see Darkwing kick starting his bike and steadied an uneasy feeling in his gut telling him that DW had intended to leave for patrol without him. He considered turning and heading for home to allow DW the chance to cool down while out on patrol, but having already been spotted by the Midnight Mallard, Launchpad continued making his way over to the bike.

"Gee uh, thought maybe you'd be waiting for me." The pilot said rubbing the back of his neck. He really hadn't meant to cause any problems bringing Sarah over.

"Just warming up the engine." Darkwing mumbled. When Launchpad didn't move Darkwing became further agitated, rolling his eyes and motioning to the side car. "Well!?"

Launchpad quickly jumped into the car and Darkwing took off out of the tower like a bat out of hell. Launchpad slumped in his seat hoping the night drive would lift DW's spirits enough to try and talk about the events that had taken place earlier. The tension radiating from Darkwing however, did not seem to elevate at all. They had been buzzing around for an hour and a half and the silence between them made Launchpad consider robbing a bank himself just to break the ice block on Darkwing's shoulder, or at least get him talk to him.

Eventually LP was able to conjure up enough nerve to open his mouth saying the first thing that came to mind. "So, I guess me and Sarah musta come as some shock, hey DW?" He instantly grimaced. That wasn't how he wanted to present the matter.

"Oh, it was a shock alright." Darkwing replied, keeping his eyes locked firmly on the road.

"I'm sorry I dropped in on you like that." Launchpad said feeling a little better about this next statement. Darkwing didn't say a word. Instead he pulled the bike over and removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm and looked at his sidekick for a moment.

"Launchpad," He sighed. "I don't know what exactly was going on in your head when you decided to bring Dr. Bellum home, but I don't think we could have made it any more painfully obvious."

"Whatta ya mean DW?"

"First of all Gosalyn is there, who's constantly tagging along with me to SHUSH and now Bellum knows she's my kid. Then, you have Morgana who The Justice Ducks knew damn well I was dating as Darkwing Duck, and you who lives in my house when you're off duty. If she hasn't got some sort of inkling that I am who I am then I'm feeling a whole lot less comfortable with the fact that I've let that woman should ray guns at my brain. Not… that I ever was all that comfortable with it…"

"Hey! Sarah is a very smart and successful scientist! You don't need to say mean things about her when it's me your sore at." Launchpad replied turning from Darkwing in his seat and crossing his arms. Darkwing rolled his eyes up to the sky and bit his tongue. Sarah Bellum was many things but he wasn't sure successful and smart quite made the list... however, considering this was coming from Launchpad... He squeezed his eyes shut and scorned himself for thinking so poorly of his faithful sidekick and best friend then focused back on him and gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry LP. I was just caught off guard. I'm not _sore_ at you I just have a lot on my mind and when you walked in with Dr. Bellum my anxiety hit the roof. I'm really happy for you pal." He said and Launchpad smiled slightly.

"Thanks DW!" He said then became serious again. "So uh, what _was_ goin' on when I got home anyway? You guys seemed kinda upset about somethin'."

"It's Moloculo. After we told him about the engagement he wasn't very happy. We came back to St. Canard and Morgana's house was gone."

"Gone? Just, gone?"

"Completely vanished from the lot."

You think he took it?" Launchpad asked wide eyed and Darkwing nodded.

"He must have. She hasn't talked to him yet, she's too angry. But there's no other explanation. So it looks like she's going to be living with us a little sooner than we had planned."

"Wow. I know he wasn't too keen on the idea that you guys were dating, but takin' away her home? He must _really_ not like you!"

"Yes, thank you LP I _did _get the memo. I'm very aware of the fact that Moloculo hates and despises me. Regardless, Morgana shouldn't have to suffer for it, which is why I'm planning a trip to Transylvania to do a little investigating." Darkwing slid his helmet back on and revved the engine before taking off.

"Investigating? What exactly are you investigating?" Launchpad asked curiously.

"I want to know the real reason why Morgana's freaky fiend of a father has so much hate for normals. There's something missing from the equation, and I'm gonna find out just what it is!"

"And uh, Morgana's okay with that?"

"No! Are you insane?" Darkwing snapped. "I'm going to tell her that I've been assigned to a SHUSH mission and ask her to stay home with Gosalyn for a couple weeks."

"I dunno DW. You sure you really wanna start lyin' to her?"

"Lie? I never lie LP! I'm simply temporarily withholding the truth! Take a look in the folder lying at your feet." He said with a sly grin. Launchpad reached down and felt around for it, then placed it on his lap hoping the wind wouldn't blow it all over the streets of St. Canard. He carefully slipped a stack of papers from within and began to read the contents.

"Sig-is … sowara? Uh…. I thought you said you were going to Transylvania?"

"It's Sighisoara! Sighisoara LP! And it _is_ in Transylvania. It's where McCawber Castle is."

"And there's a secret FOWL base there?"

"You got it! And it couldn't have come at a more opportune time."

"So uh, if you _do_ find somethin' what do you tell Morgana you were doing snooping around on her Dad when you were supposed to be working on a SHUSH case?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes." Darkwing said as the crime alert on the Ratcatcher's console began to beep loudly. He frowned down at the screen and said, "Right now, there's a jail break at the super villain prison!"

000000000000000

Megavolt coughed and choked as he was jarred awake by a loud crash. He waved his arms in front of his face trying to clear the thick dust that filled his cell and noticed a large hole knocked clear through one of the walls. He squinted through the dust and could just make out what looked like a tree branch poking through and after a moment of confusion realized what was happening. He jumped up and ran over seeing Bushroot standing in the tree waving him over. He jumped on the plant-duck and hugged him happily.

"You came back! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed as the tree retracted from the hole in the wall and began to move through the prison grounds, back out the portion of wall it had smashed to get within the compound grounds.

"I told you I would." Reggie said. "Now get ready because when we stop we have to move fast! It won't be long before Darkwing gets here to stop us."

"Let him come! I'll fry that freak like a piece of charred bacon!" Megavolt growled.

"How are you going to do that without a charge?"

Megavolt growled angrily as he balled his fists. He'd nearly forgotten that he was temporarily powerless. "Oh! Fine! I'll have to stop by the lighthouse to pick up some gear. And then this ends!"

"No! I saved you from prison you owe me!" Bushroot said. "I need your help first!"

"Can't I have any fun?" He groaned.

The tree scaled down the steep slopes of the rocky pillar the prison was perched on and moved quickly towards town. As soon as they hit civilization, Bushroot signaled to the tree they were perched in. It stopped and lowered the branch the villains were in and Reggie gave Megavolt a firm tug of the arm and the two hopped to the ground below. With the same branch, the tree flipped open a manhole and the two descended quickly, making their way towards the part of town Megavolt's lighthouse was.

Darkwing pulled up to the prison and rushed to the smashed up section of the cement wall Bushroot's tree had demolished only moments before. He was met by two guards and the warden who rushed up to him wide eyed.

"Darkwing Duck! Bushroot just came and broke out Elmo Sputterspark!" The Warden cried frantically.

"Calm yourself Warden Waddlesworth!" Darkwing said dramatically. "What exactly happened here?"

"It was one of Bushroot's trees! He came and broke down the wall here and in the side of the prison left towards town before anyone knew what was going on!"

"Fear not Warden! I'll have those two trouble-making tyrants back here in no time!" He announced with a finger in the air. He turned and with a flip of his cape he was back on his bike and gone.

0000000

After a long dash through the sewers and back streets of St. Canard, the villains finally made it to the lighthouse. Megavolt was suited up and tinkering with one of his contraptions as Bushroot peered out the window waiting to see Darkwing make an appearance. It was only a matter of time until the vigilante discovered what had happened and made his rounds checking the light house and greenhouse.

"Come on! Hurry up! We don't have time for this!" Bushroot called back over his shoulder.

"Don't rush me! I'm almost done… I just have to connect the live wire to my NNNEAHHHHHH!" Megavolt's sudden bellow caused Bushroot to startle and he turned, seeing the rat lit up like a Christmas tree for a moment before the entire block went completely dark.

"Oh no! He'll find us for sure now!" Reggie wailed. "We have to go!"

"Alright already! Sheesh!" Megavolt snapped pushing himself off the floor and walking with his hands out guiding himself towards the plant-duck's voice through the darkness. "Since when are you so pushy anyway?" He bumped into something and reached up giving Bushroot's bill a firm squeeze.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Bushroot groaned pulling back and rubbing his sore beak. "We need to get to Quackerjack's old hideout. I don't think Darkwing knows about it and even if he did, I don't think he'd look for us there." Reggie said grabbing Megavolt by the arm and leading him outside.

They moved through the street swiftly with the plant-duck leading the way. Oddly enough, Megavolt hadn't known Quackerjack even had a secret hide out and therefor was clueless as to where it was they were going. He kept his mouth shut since Reginald seemed to be in quite the snit these days and he figured it best that he just go along with what he was told for now. Darkwing would show up eventually, and when he did he would put an end to his tyranny once and for all.

"Okay, it's just up here." Bushroot said turning a corner and taking off down the street. Megavolt took off after him and they both stopped in front of an old deserted looking building. Above the door was a washed out old sign that read, "Wacky Jack's Toy Shack." Megavolt read the name out loud and furrowed his brows. "An old toy store? Why didn't the guy just plaster a poster of his face on the front with a big arrow that said 'Hey Dipwing! Come get me!' And how is it you know about this place and I didn't?" Megavolt asked and Bushroot gave a shrug.

"Knowing you, you probably _did_ know." He replied then entered the building.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" The rat whined following Reggie inside.

"You don't have the greatest memory is all."

Megavolt looked around the dark dingy toy store at the decaying shelves sporting evil looking teddy bears, windup toy soldiers and many other of Quackerjack's signature creations. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a cob web covered toy tank. He turned it in his hands and saw a familiar logo.

"These are all Quackerjack brand toys. People actually bought his twisted merchandise?" Megavolt asked.

"For a while. Until they realized how dangerous they were. And then Wiffle Boy came along and he eventually had to shut it doors. The failure drove him mad." Bushroot replied.

They moved into the back room and Bushroot spotted a flashlight. He picked it up and flicked it on. "Nuts. Batteries are dead."

"Give it here." Megavolt said holding out his hand. Bushroot gave it to him and as he took it, it came on illuminating a small portion of the back wall. The duo gasped at the rows and rows of Mr. Bananabrain dolls staring back at them.

"Creepy." Bushroot shuttered and megavolt moved the beam of light away.

"I hate that blasted doll!" Megavolt spat. "He always beat me at Go Fish!"

"Uh Megavolt. It's a doll." Reggie reminded him.

"I know that!" He shrieked.

"Um… anyway, there's a latch around here. It leads to the workshop in the basement." Bushroot said changing the subject. He walked to the corner of the room and smiled when he saw a lever on the wall. Megavolt stepped next to him and he pulled the lever causing the floor below them to drop open sending them down a shoot to the level below.

They landed in a large ball pit and Megavolt shot Bushroot an angry look. "You could have warned me!"

"Sorry." Bushroot shrugged.

"Ugh! If that wacky out clown was still alive I'd hurt him!" Megavolt growled as they crawled out of the pit. Bushroot ignored him and moved towards Quackerjack's dusty old workbench.

"Good. His tools are all still here."

"What do you need tools for?" Megavolt asked.

"I found the time top. But it needs a new motor. Do you think you can build one?"

"A motor for a time machine? What do I look like, a mechanic?"

"What if you had blueprints? I'll bet we'll find something here." Bushroot said looking around the room. "Come on help me look. Maybe in one of those filing cabinets over there." He said and the two began searching.

Meanwhile at the greenhouse, a frustrated Darkwing stormed out wiping venus fly trap drool from his shredded hat with Launchpad following close behind.  
"Great! They aren't at the lighthouse or here! Now what am I going to do? I have to leave for Transylvania tomorrow afternoon and I have no idea where those two twits went!" He threw his tattered fedora into the side car and put on his helmet.

"You may have to reschedule your trip DW." Launchpad said getting into the car.

"I can't!" Darkwing snapped. "I've already taken the SUSH assignment!" He started the bike and peeled away from the green house. "You'll just have to stay back here to keep an eye on things LP."

Launchpad felt a wave of relief come over him. It wasn't that he didn't want to help DW out, he just wasn't a huge fan of Transylvania. Too many creepy things. He also wasn't so sure snooping around on Morgana's father was such a good idea and he welcomed the idea of not getting himself involved. Darkwing was as stubborn as they come and he knew there was no way he could talk him out of doing something he had already made his mind up about. His only regret would be that he couldn't be there to help DW on his SHUSH mission. He knew though that his good friend could handle himself.

"Sure thing DW. That way I can be there to keep an eye Gosalyn too. You know how she gets when she gets left behind."

"Like a tornado on a tirade." Darkwing muttered. "Maybe it's best then. Anyway we better get home so I can let Morgana know and get ready to go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When Drake and Launchpad arrived home via the blue chairs, Gosalyn was sitting in the dark on the couch watching something on the TV. The sound of a chainsaw filled the room followed by a blood curdling scream and Drake frowned. He stood and crossed his arms giving the duckling a stern look.

"Gosalyn!" He hissed and his daughter grinned up at him.

"Hey Dad." She peeped reaching for the remote and flicking off the television. Launchpad crossed the living room and turned on the lights.

"Don't 'hey Dad' me little missy! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Umm… ten o'clock?"

"Ten o'clock!? Try eleven thirty! You should have been in bed three and a half hours ago!" He boomed. "And where's Morgana?"

"Work." Gosalyn replied dryly.

"Oh. Right. Well, go up and brush your teeth and get into bed. It's going to be a nightmare trying to get you up in the morning."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." She said walking over to give her father a goodnight hug. "Night Dad." She said then scurried up the stairs.

"Goodnight Gos. I'll be up to check on you in a bit."

"I'm gonna make myself some grub. You hungry DW?" Launchpad asked making his way for the kitchen. Drake hummed and hawed a moment then finally shook his head.

"Na. I'll pass LP. But thanks." He said and the pilot gave a shrug before disappearing through the kitchen doors.

Drake sighed and picked up a blanket from the sofa and draped it neatly over the back then gathered up the dishes scattered on the coffee table; a bowl with a few popcorn kernels and three cups. "How many times to I have to tell that kid to reuse her glasses? Why does she need to dirty three glasses in one sitting?" He grumbled to himself as he marched the dishes into the kitchen. He placed everything in the sink and turned to leave.

"Hey DW! Morgana made some of her ghoulosh! You sure you aren't hungry?" Launchpad asked and Drake scowled at him. Launchpad chuckled and turned back to the microwave. "Never mind! Forget I asked!"

Drake left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower, stopping by Gosalyn's room on the way to peer in and make sure she was in bed, which she was. She blinked at him from under her blankets and he smiled before walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"How can you sleep with these in?" He asked plucking the elastics from her pig tails then ruffling her hair. She frowned and swatted his hands away.

"I can sleep just fine with them in!" She protested and Drake giggled, then became more serious again.

"Now Gos, I'm going to be out of town for a while. I need you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone. For Morgana's sake."

"What? Where are you going? And why can't I come?" She asked sitting up in bed.

"On a SHUSH mission. Which is why you can't come. Plus you have school." He said.

"A SHUSH mission!? No fair!"

"Now don't you start!" He scolded pointing a finger at her." Your only eleven years old. It's bad enough that you sneak out with me when I'm just going on patrol. When you're older I'll take you with me on missions, but right now I need you home safe and going to school. Period."

The girl fell back into her pillow. "Oh fine."

"Thanks Gos." Drake said before planting a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"So, how much older? Twelve? Thirteen?" She asked hopefully and Drake laughed.

"Try eighteen, nineteen."

"Lame." She groaned.

"Anyway, I could be gone a week or two depending on how things go. Promise me you'll be good for LP and Morgana."

"Launchpad isn't going?"

"Nope. I need him here to watch over the city while I'm gone. And **no** sneaking out after him should he go out on patrol, understood?"

"Understood." She repeated.

"Thanks kiddo. Sleep tight." He said standing from the bed and leaving the room.

Gosalyn watched him go, closing her door but a crack. She heard the bathroom door shut and rolled onto her back staring up at her ceiling. She had really wanted to ask him about her mother, but every time she had a chance, she just couldn't seem to bring it up. She didn't remember much about her or the man she had thought was her father. Since finding out the truth about who her biological dad truly was and the fact that he and her mother had once been in love, she thought maybe Drake could tell her about her mom. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the picture of her and her father once hidden in the frame of another photo and sighed. Maybe he had pictures of her mother as well? She would never know until she asked and now he was going to be gone for perhaps a couple weeks. She tucked the photo back under her pillow and snuggled into her blankets. It would just have to wait.

Drake finished his shower, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist before heading for his bedroom. Morgana was sitting on the end of the bed petting Archie, she had just gotten home from the restaurant and was waiting for Drake to finish his shower. As he entered Archie left Morgana to crawl up to the curtain rod the bats were sleeping on and began weaving himself his own bed.

"Your home!" He said then leaned over giving her a kiss. She smiled tiredly up and him.

"Yes, finally. Work was busy and one of my cooks walked out." She sighed and buried her face into her hands.

"Walked out? As in quit? What for?" He asked taking a seat next to her and rubbing her thigh.

"I ran into the back cooler to look for creamers and it was atrocious! It was a filthy mess! When I confronted him he became very defensive and quit on the spot! It wouldn't have been such a big deal if Aunt Nasty showed up, but there was no sign of her, which no doubt my father had something to do with. We were backed up and people were walking out. It was just hell, Dark."

"I'm sorry Morgue. What are you going to do?"

"Well finally I just had enough so I got Chester to come by and help in the kitchen. I'll just have him work there until I can find someone a little more appropriate."

Drake shuttered to himself. "Chester? As in the waiter from the graveyard?" He asked and morgana rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dark. The _skeleton_ waiter from the graveyard you assaulted on our first date. Why do you ask?" Drake could hear anger brewing in her voice and so he decided it best to tread lightly.

"No reason! I uh just didn't know he was also a chef!" He said with a shrug and Morgana let her guard down slightly.

"Of course he can cook. Who do you think made us all of our meals when we use to dine at the graveyard?" She said and Drake cringed to himself. "Anyway, I don't think my clientele would know quite what to make of him should they spot him in the restaurant, so I'm afraid he can only be a temporary solution. I don't know what you normals are so squeamish about."

"Well, unfortunately magic, walking skeletons and monster folk just aren't found in Calisota. It's not something anyone is used to seeing."

Morgana thought about this for a moment then turned and gave Drake a hug. "I'm glad that you're so accepting Dark. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Drake smiled as he returned the embrace but felt a stab of guilt knowing he really wasn't as accepting as she may think. It was something he was trying his very hardest to work on. It's not that he didn't _accept _her per say, but he did have a difficult time understanding and not freaking out about some aspects of her cuisine and culture. Skeletal waiters had been one of them. He thought back to the night of their first date and how when Chester had come to take their orders, he'd panicked and pointed his gas gun at him thinking he was some sort of threat. Needless to say he had insulted him and Morgana had to run after him to apologize for his action so he would still serve them. He had known from the beginning that Morgana had a few… well, oddities… but pet bats and spiders were a little different from walking talking tuxedo wearing skeletons.

"Anyway," She said pulling away and taking up both his hands in hers. "Enough about work Dark. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She said and Drake became nervous.

"Sure Morgue. What about?"

"About us…"She said and Drake began to sweat. "Well, actually about you. It's just that you were so distant after the big battle then all of a sudden we're engaged and I'm moving in and I was just concerned. We never had a chance to talk about what was bothering you."

"Oh." He squeaked, then cleared his throat. "That."

"I know you don't want to talk about it. You're not one to open up and talk about your feelings, I know that. However sometimes I think it's important to do so. Especially when we plan on marrying each other."

"Right." He agreed, but was feeling the pressure. He hated being cornered into talking about his deepest darkest secrets and emotions. One of the many things that suited him most about being Darkwing Duck was the veil of mystery that he could hide behind to keep the rest of the world out. First Gosalyn had weakened it's integrity and now Morgana.

"So what has changed?"

Gosalyn woke up and groaned. She slid off her bed with a yawn and a stretch then flicked on her night light. "I need to slow down on the coo coo cola before bed." She muttered as she began trudging for the bathroom. After finishing her business and washing her hands she started for her bedroom but stopped when she heard voices from her father's room. She made a gagging sound knowing they were probably talking about gross, mushy love stuff but something made her stop and make her way over to the door to press her ear against it.

"Nothing changed, Morgana. Well, I guess really it was Gosalyn who changed." She heard her father say and was instantly intrigued.

"Gosalyn? Was she not okay with it? You know that if she wasn't I would understand. She comes first after all."

"No, no it's not like that. She does come first, and I wouldn't have moved forward with it if she wasn't okay with it. That made it harder for me since I didn't _think_ she'd want me to marry you. I don't know why though. She's crazy about you. When the conversation came up about us getting married she got really excited. Once I had her blessing, I was able to really think about what I wanted from you and from us. And it just made sense. I was so over whelmed with the fact that you wanted commitment and that Gos wouldn't be okay with it that I just avoided the entire thing, and in turn you as well. I was afraid that no matter what way I went, one of you would be hurt."

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" At this Drake chuckled. "What?" She asked and he grinned at her.

"You were subtle, but you weren't exactly secretive about it honey-bunch." He giggled and Morgana frowned at him.

"I didn't do anything to give you the impression I wanted to marry you! In fact, maybe I don't want to marry you after all." She said turning her beak upwards and Drake broke into laughter only to get an unimpressed side glance from his fiancée.

"You did and said things all the time! Don't forget who it is your dealing with here. I _am_ the master of deduction, after all" He said.

"Oh you are such a narcissist!" She said and Drake laughed some more.

"Remember that time you hexed me so I would stay with you all night?" He asked and the witch blushed.

"You had to bring _that_ up." She said and Drake's grin widened. "Well that doesn't mean I wanted you to purpose to me."

"Okay, how about when we found out Gizmoduck was getting married? You didn't think I heard what you said, but I did."

"What? What did I say?"

"Must be nice." Drake repeated with a playful smirk and Morgana gave him a shove.

"You're making that up!" She said fighting to keep a smile from cracking over her face.

"It's true! That's what you said!" He said swatting away her hands as she tried to give him another shove.

"Oh fine I said it!" She spat crossing her arms. "But had I not hinted, you would have never asked me."

"Yes I would've."

"Maybe." She said leaning into him. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"It's true. I couldn't have resisted your charm forever." He teased and Morgana blushed again.

"Oh I almost forgot." He said suddenly. "Hooter needs me on a secret SHUSH mission. I'll been gone a week or two."

"What? When?" She asked.

"I leave tomorrow. Will you be okay here without me? Launchpad will be here and he can take care of Gos. Get her to school and what not."

"Oh uh, well yes. I suppose I'll have to get used to it eventually." She said. "But where is this SHUSH mission that you need to be away for so long?"

"Well, actually it's in Transylvania." He said sheepishly.

"Transylvania? Well, maybe I should come along!"

"Uh you can't Morgue. It's a secret SHUSH mission and besides, you can't leave your restaurant now! What about the whole debacle with your chef?"

"I'm a member of the Justice Ducks Dark." Morgana reminded him then sighed. "But your right about The Chateau. I can't leave it now. Just promise me you won't go near McCawber Castle. If my father were to see you right now I don't know what he'd do."

"Don't worry Morgue. I don't plan on being anywhere near Moloculo." He said and it was no lie. Moloculo was the last person he wanted to run into while he was out there poking around into his affairs.

"Very well. I can't say I'm pleased about this, but I suppose it is your job." She said and Drake nodded. "And since I may not get to see you for two weeks…" Her voice trailed off and Gosalyn heard Morgana giggle. She cringed and crept back to her room.

She curled back up under her blankets and thought about everything she'd just heard. She hadn't realized her dad would deny himself happiness just to ensure her own. She felt guilt even though she had been so excited she had talked him into the proposal. She closed her eyes and quickly began to drift to sleep.

_**I know it's been a fairly slow read thus far, but it should start to pick up in the next chapter! Thanks for stickin' around! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Okay!" Drake said coming down the stairs in a crisp, clean Darkwing suit carrying a briefcase. "I'm ready to go!" As he hit the bottom, Morgana and Gosalyn stood from the couch to say goodbye. He knelt down and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and ruffled her hair. "Now be good Gos. Listen to Morgana and Launchpad." He said.

"I will Dad." She said giving him a hug.

He stood and turned to Morgana. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss. Gosalyn pointed her finger down her throat and made a gurgling noise to which Drake looked down at her and raised a brow. The girl giggled and gave a shrug.

"Be careful Dark." Morgana said.

"I'll be fine Morgue." He said and she straightened his lapels and brushed a fluff from his shoulder. He smiled at her before tying on his mask and pulling his hat over his head.

Launchpad came out of the kitchen with a half-eaten sandwich and waved at Darkwing. "Have a good trip DW!" He mumbled through his food.

"Thanks LP. Alright! Ready when you are Morgy baby!" He announced and Morgana gave a nod before clapping her hands together and opening a portal in the center of the living room. Darkwing took a deep breath and stepped through. Once he was inside Morgana dropped her hands and the portal vanished.

Darkwing looked around and was relieved to see he'd arrived behind an old building and there was nobody around to see him. He circled the building at saw that it was the hotel he had booked a room at. He had to hand it to Morgana; although her aim needed a bit of work her portals always seemed to be dead on. Well, almost always. He entered the hotel and approached the front desk.

"Excuse me." He said and the short dog behind the desk turned around, startling Darkwing slightly. He was a very pale, creepy fellow and had large dark circles under his eyes. He stepped up on a stool behind the counter and folded his arms on the desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked and Darkwing tugged at his collar.

"Um yeah. I have a reservation. The name's Darkwing Duck."

"Of course sir. Just one moment." He said flipping open a large dusty book and turning the yellow tinged pages one at a time licking his finger with every flip. Darkwing drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently as the dog flipped along until finally the dog stopped turning pages to place his finger at the top of the page and slowly begin dragging his finger down through the reservation list. Darkwing looked down into the book and saw his name; the very last entry, of course.

"There I am!" He said pointing to his name and the dog looked down, then nodded.

"Yes, I remember you calling now. Your room is ready" He said and Darkwing grit his teeth. How could he possibly forget a phone call from someone named Darkwing Duck that had come in only an hour before hand? He waited as the dog stood smiling up at him for him to offer a key or show him to his room or _something_ but he didn't move.

"Uh, could I get my key? Please?"

"Yes of course." The dog said carefully stepping off his step stool and turning to the back wall. He stared up at the rows and rows of keys for a long time then turned back to get his step stool. He placed it in front of the back wall and climbed it again. His head slowly moved back and forth as he scanned the numbers that labeled all the keys and Darkwing's patients continued to grow thinner. He looked down at his name and saw the number 204 scrawled in the coulomb next to his name.

"Room 204, it's right there. Second row from the top, near the left hand side there. Just _four_ rows in." Darkwing said pointing at his key. The dog stepped off the stool and moved it down then climbed back up. He stood on tip toes trying to reach it and was just barely able to remove it from its hook and climb back down once again. He staggered over to the desk and handed it to Darkwing with a smile.

"Have a good stay, sir." He said and Darkwing snatched the key.

"Right." He muttered storming away from the counter.

Once inside his room he let out an exasperated sigh then moved further into the room grumble to himself about the terrible service. He tossed his briefcase on the bed and his key on his nightstand then looked around. Cob webs hung in every corner and a layer of dust covered the entire room. Feeling more like he was within McCawber Manor rather than becoming disgusted with the state the room was in, he opened his suit case and got straight to work. He wanted to get this SHUSH case dealt with and out of the way so he could focus on the real reason he was here.

He took a stack of papers from his file folder from SHUSH and began reading its contents while making his way to the single serving coffee machine at the kitchenette to brew himself a pot. As he waited for the whopping 500 ml of liquid to filter though, he sauntered back to his bed and sat on the edge. He turned the page to see a poor quality photocopy of the exterior of the building FOWL was using as a base. It looked more like an ink blot test than anything and he shook his head, turning to the next page. "They have a ray gun that can give Launchpad psychic powers but they can't print me off a decent photo." He grumbled. He glanced up to see his coffee was ready and stood to get himself a cup. He took it over to the bed and took a sip, then opened the file folder and spread out the papers from within. There must have been 20 pages of crap he had to skim through. This is why he hated working for SHUSH. Paperwork. Whether he was filling it out or just reading the stuff, it didn't matter. It cramped his style. He flopped onto the bed and got himself comfortable before getting started. He would just do a quick scan through so he had some idea of what he was dealing with. So far all he knew was Steelbeak was running a base here. As much as he hated to admit it, it would do him no good charging in there and not knowing what he was apprehending him for.

0000

Meanwhile only 20 miles away Steelbeak strolled into their Transylvanian base. A group of Eggmen stood in a group chatting and laughing as he entered. When they saw him, they all scattered like cockroaches and back to what they were supposed to be doing. Disregarding his men's lack of discipline for the moment, Steelbeak approached two of the men who were currently standing next to a large cage and looking over paperwork.

"Ello ello!" Steelbeak said holding his lapels and looking over their shoulders at the dialysis they were currently reading. "Gimme some good new boys! Tell me you're making a bit a progress here. I gotta get outta dis dump and back to civilization." Steelbeak said.

"Uh Agent Steelbeak! We thought you was gonna be back in the mornin'" The bigger of the two said and the shorter one agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, we haven't finished all our tests yet."

"Have you finished _any_ of the tests?" He asked.

"We're about 25% finished. From the information we've gathered so far, it doesn't look like we've been able to collect any of her powers." The shorter Eggman said holding up the dialysis sheet for Steelbeak to see. He glanced down on it briefly, but instead of informing them he had no idea what the numbers and dashes meant, he reached up and brushed off their suits one at a time, straitening their collars and shining their helmets with his sleeve.

"We've been here for a mont trying to get dis stupid machine to do what you's told high command it was already capable doing…" He began calmly, then tightened his fists around the smaller ducks collar and shouted, "**And you****'s Eggheads**** haven't gotten it to do a damn thing!?**"

"W-well it was 'spose to work! All the specs were bang on! We don't even know if it's not working! We just need to finish the test!" The bigger one blubbered. Steelbeak stepped back and adjusted his suit calmly.

"Well it's _gunna_ woik. Because if it don't, everyone in here is a dead duck. Do I make myself poifectly clear?"

The two nodded their heads in unison and cried, "Crystal, sir!" With a salute.

"Good. I'll be back in da mornin'. You have till then." He said and strolled back out of the hide out leaving everyone to scramble on edge.

"This ain't gonna work. I think I know what went wrong. We have to hook 'em back up to the machine." The shorter Eggman said and the other nodded before calling over some of the other men.

"Get 'em hooked back up. We gotta start over." He directed and three Eggmen left for the back while the other who unlocked the cage next to them. They dragged a young woman out how instanlty began kicking and screaming. She bit on other the Eggmen and when he dropped her she cuffed the other upside the head and made a run for it only to run into yet another. He grabbed her around the arms and dragged her back over to a table which they all started tying her down to. As she was securely fastened the other three Eggmen came back into the room with a short homely green skinned witch. They fastened her to a second table and She grumbled and screeched angrily.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" She squawked. "When Moloculo find out about this you'll all be sent through the gate of fire!" Aunt Nasty struggled and squirmed but it was hopeless without the use of her hands, and as she finished her rant, the Eggmen chuckled and she was knocked unconscious.

0000

Back at the inn, Darkwing found himself carefully scanning the pages of the paperwork SHUSH had sent with him. While he had started out half-heartedly skimming the words, he now found himself carefully studying every sentence. FOWL was suspected to have moved in some very advanced technology and now normal folk and mages alike were going missing, showing back up days later disoriented, confused and without memory of what had happened to them or how they came to have strange markings; bruises, punctures and scrapes. Mages were coming back powerless and normals were coming back crippled or sometimes even dead. Darkwing stopped what he was reading unsure whether or not he believed FOWL could be responsible for such atrocities. They were cruel and ruthless sure, but he had never seen such a gruesome attack on civilians come from them before. People who were school teachers, doctors and harmless waitresses were coming back severely battered or worse. Knowing he could not rule them out simply because it didn't fit their M.O. he read on, finishing the last couple pages with a heavy heart and a knot in his gut. He looked down at his watch, still set to Calisota time and saw it just past eight. He set his paperwork aside and reached for the phone to call home. There was no dial tone. He gave a deep sigh and dropped it back on the hook before snatching his room key and heading out to the front desk. He knew he could have simply contacted his family with his Darkwing Communicator, but that was not the point. If he wanted to use his phone, he should be able to use his phone.

Meanwhile, Steelbeak pulled up to the Inn and got out of his car. He looked up at the building and sighed. He really didn't want to stay in this dump another night but until his useless cohorts could get some results, he was stuck here. He slammed his car door shut and made his way to the front door. As he stepped inside, he heard a very familiar voice. He peered up to the front desk and saw Darkwing talking to the inn keeper. He stepped back behind a corner and slapped his forehead.

"Ah man! This is the last thing I need right now." He groaned then peeked around the corner at his nemesis.

"No! I don't want you to come check my receiver! I'd like to make a phone call some time tonight!" Darkwing barked.

"I'm sorry sir, but you telephone should be working-"

"Never mind! Thanks!" He said then turned and headed back to his room.

Steelbeak waited for him to turn a corner then walked over to the little dog at the desk who was looking rather flustered.

"Say, what's his problem?" Steelbeak asked and the dog wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and sighed.

"His telephone isn't working. I guess his call is important."

"Must be. He say who he's tryin' ta call?"

"He said he needed to call his family." The dog shrugged and Steelbeak stroked his comb in thought.

"Interesting… any idea what he's here for? I mean, that's quite the get-up he's got on. Don't think he's from around here."

"He never said." The dog replied eyeing Steelbeak. He wasn't dressed a whole lot different from the gentlemen in the _purple_ suit, after all. Save for the mask and cape.

"Ah well. I'm sure he won't be a bother much longer." The FOWL agent said with a sly grin. "Well, enjoy yer night sir." He said then made his way to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Gosalyn and Morgana were just finishing up watching Frankenstein when Launchpad came down from his room with the communicator in hand. He turned on the lights and Morgana quickly began wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Morgana, you alright?" Gosalyn asked.

Morgana nodded and gave a sob. "That was just such a sad movie!" She said producing a handkerchief and dabbing under her eyes. "He was just misunderstood!" She added.

"Uh sorry to interrupt your movie, but DW's on the com." Launchpad said holding out the device. Gosalyn jumped up and ran over to take the com and smiled at the live picture of her father.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Gosalyn. How are things going?" He asked.

"Good! Well, except me and Morgana just watched Frankenstein and Morgana cried at the end." She said and Morgana rolled her eyes as she got up off the couch. She took one of the throw pillows and swatted the duckling with it playfully.

"You're not supposed to tell him that part!" She scolded and Gosalyn giggled.

"How's Transylvania? Have you caught Steelbeak yet?" She asked and Darkwing chuckled then shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Wanna talk to Morgana?" She asked.

"Sure. Throw her on."

"Okay, bye Dad!"

"Bye Gosalyn. I love you."

"Love you."

Gosalyn handed Morgana the com as she was dabbing away the last of her tears. She sniffed and blinked quickly trying to compose herself, then lifted the device and smiled warmly at the duck on the screen.

"Hello Dark." She said and he grinned.

"Hey Morgue. You okay?" He asked with a snigger and she witch frowned.

"That was a terrible movie!" She said blowing into her kerchief and Darkwing laughed.

"Aw c'mon Morgue. It's just a movie. Don't worry, Launchpad cried when he saw it too."

"Hey! No I didn't! My chili dog was really spicy!" Launchpad pouted and Gosalyn and Darkwing both let out an amused chuckle. Morgana gave Launchpad a pat on the cheek.

"It's okay Launchpad. At least someone else in this household has a heart." She teased and Launchpad blushed.

"hey hey! I have plenty of heart!" Darkwing protested. "Anyway honey-bunch, I just wanted to check in. I don't know what Steelbeak is up to yet, but reading this case file..." He paused to shake his head with disgust. "It's pretty bad. I've never seen them do something like this before. It's barbaric."

"Oh my. What is it they're doing Dark?" Morgana asked becoming concerned.

"I'm not sure. All I know is they are kidnapping people and releasing them in pretty rough shape and with no memory of what happened to them. They have punctures and deep scraped and dark bruises. It doesn't seem like FOWL at all."

"Because it's not!" Gosalyn shouted from behind Morgan. Darkwing saw her face appear in the corner of the com. "It's aliens! They come and abduct people and take them away to their ship where they do weird experiments on them and chop them up into little pieces then sew them back together and send them home after wiping their memory!"

"Gosalyn, how much coo coo cola have you had tonight?" Darkwing asked and she grinned.

"Only two!"

"Two too many. Water for the rest of the night, got it?"

"Fine." She grumbled and stomped over to the couch.

"Anyway Morgue, I have to get back to it." He said and Morgana tried her best to cover her concern with a smile.

"Okay Dark."

"Hey. Don't worry. I'll get this figured out and be home safe and sound before you know it." He said seeing right through her phony smile.

"I know you will. I love you Dark."

"Love ya too." He smiled, then raised his voice, "**And Gosalyn!**"

"What!?"

"**Be good! Love you!**"

"Yeah, yeah! You too!" She called back, and the com went black.

00000

Darkwing went back to the front desk and the dog startled to see him. He looked up at the masked mallard nervously but said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Is there any way I could get a cab?"

The dog quickly moved for the phone and dialed a number. "Hello. Yes could I please get a cab to the Tepes Inn. Thank you." He hung up and smiled nervously up at Darkwing. "20 minutes."

"20 minutes?" Darkwing said. "That's…" He was about to protest about the intolerably long wait but the dog began to cringe slightly and since he had shaken him up pretty bad once already and it really wasn't his fault the cab would take so long, he stopped himself. "That's just fine. I'll wait in my room." He forced a smile and trudged off.

00000

As the cab neared where the FOWL base was allegedly located, Darkwing told him to pull over. He threw him some cash and climbed out then realized after he was already almost out of sight, that he was in the middle of nowhere and had no way to call for another. He swore under his breath then crept up to the building and drew his gas gun. He opened the door and poked his head in. No one was around so he snuck inside and closed the door behind him. It was an old run down barn and there didn't seem to be anything going on. It was silent and dark. He tip toed through the structure to the other side, then planted his hands on his hips. "Unbelievable. There's nothing here!" He said then something caught his eye. There was a faint light eliminating a rectangular shape in the floor. "What's this? A trap door?" He knelt down and brushed away some old hay to find a handle. He pulled it up just enough to peek down inside and could see two Eggmen standing watch below. He was about to toss a gas cartridge down when the door to the barn swung open. He quickly ran behind a hay stack and watched Steelbeak storm inside. The rooster ripped up the hatch door and glared down inside.

"You two's!" He barked. "Get up here and stand watch outside. Darkwing Duck is at the Tepes Inn!"

Darkwing frowned. How did he know he was staying there?

"I don't want him getting anywhere near here, capisce?"

The two Eggmen scurried up and ran outside then Steelbeak stormed down through the trap door. He would have to wrap this thing up tonight now for sure. His cover was blown and not only was his hotel room now threatened, but the Eggmen and Steelbeak could pack up and move their operation to another location which could take months to track down again leaving God knows how many innocent people to get hurt. He readied his gun and made his way for the two Eggmen outside. It was better he pluck them off one by one rather than end up fighting off an army of them all at once, and who knew how many there were here.

He poked his head out and saw the two standing side by side only a few feet from the door. '_Perfect.' _He grinned to himself then crept up behind them and smashed their helmets together as hard as he could. They collapsed to the ground and Darkwing took a rope from his suit and tied them up around the corner.

Inside Steelbeak was back at the two Eggmen controlling the equipment they currently had the captives hooked up to. He tapped his foot impatiently listening to them stammer on about their tests and how they were still awaiting results.

"We need to get dis thing working pronto! I'm already on High Command's shit list, I don't need any more strikes!"

"Yes s-sir! We understand sir but we can only move as fast as the computer!" The shorter Eggman stammered and Steelbeak covered his eyes with frustration.

"Just make it woik! **Now!**" He fumed and the two began to scurry about hitting buttons and scribbling things down on paper.

Darkwing crept against the back wall and dove behind a stack of crates. He poked his head out from behind them and looked around the room. He saw the giant machine Steelbeak was currently ranting about and noticed many wires and tubes running from it to the two victims.

He felt something cold jab into his jaw and he looked up to see an Eggman grinning down on him with an AK-47 pointed at him. Darkwing grinned nervously.

"I d-don't suppose you want to buy any girl guide c-cookies?" He peeped and as the Eggman turn to call for back-up, Darkwing grabbed the gun and jerked him forward, upper cutting him and knocking him unconscious.

"What was that!?" He heard Steelbeak say and footsteps coming near. He appeared around the corner and saw a short Eggman come out from behind the crates. His suit was baggy and his helmet teetered on his head.

"What are you doin' back here?" Steelbeak asked and the Eggman shrugged.

"I heard a noise. False alarm." He said in a gruff voice. The rooster eyed him a minute then stalked back over to the machine and Darkwing let out a sigh of relief. He made his way over to where the commotion was and stood listening in on the conversation, trying to keep his attention from the two victims who groaned in pain as the machine did whatever it was that it was meant to be doing.

"So how much longer until the energy swap is complete?" Steelbeak asked and Darkwing looked up at the two victims, a young normal looking woman and- He felt himself tense as he recognized the other captive. It was Aunt Nasty. '_That's why she didn't show up at the restaurant_! Then he realized what it was FOWL was up to '_That's it_!' He thought. '_They're stealing magic powers and giving them to normals_!'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How long!?" Steelbeak repeated himself getting more agitated.

"Should be any minute." One of his men answered and right on cue, the loud hum of the machine stopped, and the blue light surrounding it dimmed.

"Get her outta here!" Steelbeak said to Darkwing who simply saluted and ran to Aunt Nasty. He carefully unhooked the tubes from her body and slung her over his shoulder.

"Uh, whatta you want me to do with her boss?" He asked.

"I don't care what you do wit her! Just get rid of her!" He snapped and Darkwing scurried off. He brought her outside and gently laid her down, cradling her head in his lap. He pulled off his helmet and gave her a light tap on the cheek.

"Aunt Nasty! Are you alright?" He asked softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"My… power…" She groaned. "Gone!"

"It's okay! Everything is going to be okay." He said then looked around. He needed somewhere safe to put her until he could take down FOWL and come back for her. He scooped her up and ran for a pile of hay bales. He laid her down and stacked bales all around her so she was hidden from sight.

"Don't move. I'll be back to take you home soon, okay?" He said, but the witch could only grumble. Darkwing put his helmet back on and ran into the barn. He got back as the girl was being placed into the cage.

"Did ya get rid of her?" Steelbeak asked and Darkwing nodded. "Good. Now you! Get your damn test goin' and figure out if dis broad has any magic powers! Double time! Let's go!"

"So uh, what do you think FOWLs gonna do with all this magic huh Steelbeak?" Darkwing asked and the rooster whipped around.

"How should I know! And why would I tell you's what they got planned anyway?" He shouted and Darkwing shrugged. "Lousy good for nuttin'…." Steelbeak muttered as he stormed off.

"Don't take it personal. He always gets this way when Darkwing Duck shows up." The larger of the two Eggmen said to Darkwing. He felt his ego inflate slightly but fought a triumphant grin from spreading over his bill.

"You can say that again." Darkwing replied.

"It worked!" The smaller Eggman shouted then laughed grabbing the bigger Eggman by the shoulder and giving him a hard shake. "It worked, it worked! I'm picking up mass amounts of magical energy from her!"

"What? Let me see!" The bigger one said and then they both began jumping around excitedly. "You! Go get Steelbeak and tell him we got it!" He said to Darkwing, but that wasn't going to happen. The Eggmen turned back to their work and were discussing their success when they both felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned to see Darkwing, but before they could call for help, he jumped up doing a double kick and knocking them both back onto the ground. He grabbed the smaller one, flipped off his helmet and head butted him then turned to the other and kicked him again right in the jaw. They both slumped to the ground and Darkwing scrambled to get the cage open.

"See, I knew there was somethin' funny about you." Darkwing froze at the sound of Steelbeak's voice from behind. He slowly turned and saw him with two more Eggmen.

"It's all over Steelbeak. You're not getting away with this one, so just let the girl go."

"Oh, is dat so?" He grinned then snatched Darkwing by the collar and gave him a firm shake. "See, I've come too far and suffered way too much to surrender to the likes of you, duck!" He said shoving Darkwing back against the cage. He slipped his gun from his jacket and pistol whipped him.

He wasn't out for long. Just long enough to wake up as he was being thrown into a small, dark room. The door closed as he tried to run for freedom, but he was too slow. He cradled his head in his hands wincing in pain from the splitting head ache that was coming on strong, but he forced himself to ignore it. He began searching for a way out but was interrupted by a slow speaking and dark raspy voice.

"There's no use boy. I've seen many people spend hours clawing at those walls. There's no way out." He said. Darkwing squinted in the darkness trying to get a look at his cell mate.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Tynan." He said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. …"

"Oh uh, Darkwing Duck." He said holding out his hand.

"Forgive me Darkwing." He said. "But were my hands free, I would kindly oblige to your gesture."

Darkwing tugged at his collar feeling a little silly for not noticing he was bound. But it was very dark after all. He must have been a mage of sorts and so they tied his hands to keep him from using his spells.

"Let me have a look. Maybe if I can free you, we can get out of here." Darkwing said.

"Look all you wish. These shackles are a very strong metal and require a key to unlock." Tynan said.

"I may have something I can pick the lock with. Here, turn around." Darkwing said and the ghoul shuffled away from where he sat against the wall. Darkwing took a small flashlight from his jacket and placed it in his bill while he fumbled with a lock pick and the shackles. Tynan sat patiently as Darkwing fumbled with the locks. He knew the boy would never get them undone, but he saw no harm in letting him try.

"Shit." Darkwing spat under his breath. "I broke the pick." He said, then began rummaging through his pockets to try and find something else to use.

Tynan chuckled. "It was worth a try young man, but I fear we're at a loss."

"Not for this duck it isn't! Don't worry Tynan! I'll get us out of this!" Darkwing said and Tynan chuckled again.

"You've got a lot of spirit boy, I'll give you that much. So what do you propose we do?"

Darkwing thought about this for a moment. There was always a way out. Every problem had a solution.

0000

"It's ready Steelbeak." One of the Eggmen said and Steelbeak grinned.

"Good. Bring the mage out and hook'm up. And bring Dingwing Dork too. I want him to watch this."

They wrestled Darkwing out and stood him in front of Steelbeak. He was being held by three large Eggmen; even he had to admit he was nearly outmatched. Nearly. Next they dragged out Tynan and strapped him down. Darkwing watched with narrow eyes.

"Thought you's might like front row tickets to our little show here Darkwing." Steelbeak gloated, but the hero said nothing.

"Since when are you da strong silent type, huh? Ah, ah, ah, ah!" He asked laughing his obnoxious cackle of a laugh.

"Steelbeak, we have no more subjects. Do you want to use Darkwing?" An Eggmen asked returning from the back room.

"Wha, are you stupid?" He asked then slammed his fist down over his helmet. "Why on Eart would I want ta give Darkwing Dope here magic abilities? Sheesh! Good help is so hard to find." Steelbeak said then motioned to the Eggmen currently trying to pry his helmet from his head. "Eggmen, hook dis clown up, will yea?"

Two others quickly grabbed the other Eggman and strapped him down to the table. Darkwing watched as they began hooking up the many tubes and wires to the two of them in complete disgust.

"This is barbaric Steelbeak. Even for you." Darkwing hissed.

"Oh really? See, I thought it was pretty ingenious poisonally. I like ta tink of myself as a modern day Robin Hood. You know, steal from the rich ta give to the poor an' all that junk. These side show circus freaks don't deserve their powers. They aren't doing anything constructive with it, so why not give it ta someone a little more desoiving, right? Ah, ah, ah!"

"Maybe, or maybe not!" Darkwing said locking his arms tight with the Eggmen and spreading his legs. He shove the two at his sides causing them to stumbling back and trip over his feet. He then continued the motion in a backwards arch and pushed himself up into a hand stand and wrapped his legs around the third one's neck, twisting and pulling him to the ground. The four began to fight with Darkwing giving everything he had. Fists and feet flew in every direction and Steelbeak watched with his hands on his head in a panic. He saw one Eggman drop to the ground with his tongue hanging from his bill, then a second leaving just Darkwing and the biggest of the three. They stopped panting for breath, watching each other closely, then as he charge Darkwing, he did a high kick across the Eggman's jaw and he too fell to the floor. All that was left were the two Eggmen at the computer and Steelbeak.

"Waist this loser!" Steelbeak order the last of his men but they didn't move. "Whata ya waitin' for?" He shouted and the two stepped back nervously.

"B-but Steelbeak! We're scientists! We don't know how to fight!" The bigger one stammered. Steelbeak let out an infuriated growl and pulled his gun from him jacket.

"Fine! I'll ice this geek myself!" He said aiming at the vigilant. Darkwing took off as fast as his legs would take him towards Steelbeak who was knocked to the ground as the gun went off. Darkwing wrestled the gun from his hand and pinned him down then slapped cuffs on him.

"You're going away from a long time Steely. Hope you have a good lawyer." Darkwing said then got up and ran to Tynan. He unhooked him and ushered him out of the barn with Steelbeak in tow. When they got to the surface, Darkwing ran to Aunt Nasty, but she was already gone. He would have to check in on McCawber Castle later to make sure she was home safe.

He turned back to where Steelbeak and Tynan were and noticed a convertible parked near the barn. Darkwing ushered Steelbeak into the back seat and motioned for Tynan to get in. He was very tired and weak, so he gladly took him up on the offer.

After he dropped Steelbeak off with the Transylvanian police and told them where they could find the Eggmen, Darkwing came back outside to meet with Tynan.

"Do you do this often?" The old ghoul asked and Darkwing smirked. He was finally able to get a good look at the tall lanky man. He was a fairly ordinary looking duck with kind eyes and black hair slicked back on his head.

"It's kinda what I do. Honestly, I wouldn't have been here to clean up this mess if I didn't have personal business to take care of." He admitted. "I don't usually work for the agency that hired me for the job."

"I see. And what personal business are you on, if I may asked."

"It's kind of a long story." Darkwing sighed. "See, my fiancée is from here. She's a sorceress and her father isn't very happy with her life choices. He hates me because I'm a Normal."

"Hmm.." Tynan nodded thoughtfully. "These prejudices have been haunting both my people and yours for many generations. It's a pity, really."

"Yeah. Hey, don't suppose you know the McCawber family do you?" Darkwing asked and Tynan smiled.

"You speak of Moloculo."

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose you've come to the right ghoul, Darkwing. Moloculo is my brother."


End file.
